


Love, Who Needs It?

by Reader88



Series: Michael Jackson and Karen Lincoln [1]
Category: 1980s - Fandom, Dr. Dolittle, Madea Series (Movies), Michael Jackson (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:11:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 33,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reader88/pseuds/Reader88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Karen Vanessa Lincoln has earned two degrees from Atlanta A&T University in medicine and veterinary science with minors in natural science and mechanical engineering. She has the gift of talking to animals, has two kids named Tremaine and China, and has just moved to California to start up her practice. The 1980s becomes a roller coaster decade for her as she has to deal with work, raising two kids by herself, her rising fame as a scientist and inventor, and the ongoing affection of the decade's biggest superstar: Michael Jackson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

July 1980

Dr. Karen Vanessa Lincoln was driving her black Chevrolet convertible over the state line to California. The twenty-year-old woman wasn't alone in the car. In the back in a booster seat was her two-year-old son, Tremaine Julian Lincoln, and her one month old daughter, China Lisa Lincoln. In the front seat was her Black Labrador puppy, Edison. He stuck his head out the open window and felt a cool breeze. Karen kept on driving and soon found herself entering Los Angeles. She had visited this place plenty of times in the past because her brother, Julian Lincoln, had lived in L.A. since he signed with Capitol Records in 1973. She was dazzled by the city's beauty: palm trees, beaches, gorgeous sunsets, and fancy mansions.

Pretty soon Karen drove into the Crenshaw neighborhood of South Central Los Angeles, a lower-class neighborhood that is the center of Los Angeles County's African-American culture. She soon drove up to her new house for her, the kids, and Edison. It was a two-story bungalow with three bedrooms and a basement large enough for Karen to set up her lab. If someone was walking down the sidewalk they would have seen a beautiful black woman with a slim, fit figure and rich, brown skin. They would have seen her big, curly black hair and full, luscious, red lips. They would have seen her wearing a blue shirt, blue jeans and Converse All-Stars. Karen got her two kids out of the back seat and said, "Babies, welcome to our new home!" Tremaine was just learning to speak by repeating the word of others. "New home!" exclaimed Tremaine. Edison barked in agreement. China was a baby and remained silent.

It took Karen two days to haul everything out of the U-Haul and set their new house up. But Karen was as strong and energetic as she was beautiful and intelligent. She set up the couch, chairs, tables, beds, and other furniture. She got out the test tubes, beakers, and other equipment she would need for her lab experiments. She also set up exercise equipment which included a punching bag, boxing gloves, weights, and martial arts equipment, such as her _katana_ , _sai_ , a _bō_ staff, and _nunchaku_. A woman can't be too careful; self-defense was a top priority for Karen. Karen took her _katana_ out of its scabbard. This weapon was special because her Sensei had gifted it to her. The Japanese sword had a long, curved, and single-edged blade with a squared guard for a hilt. She gave it a few swings, put it back in the scabbard, and then hid it under her bed. When everything was set up she was thinking, _I'll need to find a daycare for Tremaine and since China is still a baby who's breastfeeding I'll need to take her to work with me. Lord, being a single mother is not the easiest thing in the world._

In Atlanta Karen had had the help of her siblings, her mother, and the rest of her family to help her with her children. Now she was going to have to figure out how to do it on her own. Her brother Julian promised that he would help when he could but he always had a busy schedule thanks to his music. Plus, he was getting married next month and would soon have his own kids to worry about. Her Aunt Madea always said, "God gave us women the strength, endurance, perseverance, and determination to survive in this world. So learn from the past, live in the present, and plan for the future."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Karen drove herself, her two children, and Edison to the place where she was opening up her new medical and veterinary practice. It had been owned by Dr. Frederick Jefferson, a successful African-American doctor who had decided to retire. Her brother Julian had been one of his patients and when Dr. Jefferson decided to retire, Julian had suggested that his sister could put a down payment and buy the practice since Karen had saved up money during her residency. But most of her money came from the patent she received for her invention: the cellular phone. It had been distributed the previous year and sales were climbing slowly.

The building needed a little elbow grease, which Karen had plenty of. The roof needed fixing, the windows needed to be replaced, and some of the floorboards needed mending. Karen examined the building closely and then went down to the hardware store to get all the building materials she needed. Karen went to work fixing the roof. When that was done she replaced all the windows and repaired the floorboards. Karen was a women who wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty. At the end of the month she had turned her medical and veterinary practice into a well-crafted, fully furnished, and freshly painted jewel of a building. At the beginning of August a sign outside the building read, **Dr. Karen Lincoln-MD and DVM**.

Karen arrived at work each day wearing a dress shirt, a blazer, and matching pants with black patent-leather penny loafers. Karen was taught at an early age to dress sharp but she disliked dresses. So she dressed up in shirts and blazers. Most of Karen's first customers lived in South L.A. They couldn't pay much but Karen didn't care about money. She was there to provide medical treatment, no matter what the cost. Karen also treated several residents' pets. Karen was an excellent vet because she had a special gift: she had the power to talk to animals. She kept this a secret however since most people would think she was crazy. Animals had a lot to say and were excited when they realized that a human could understand them.

Unfortunately, Karen's secret got out one day. In October, Karen found two raccoons digging through garbage in an alley. But one, named Rocky, lost consciousness. His friend, Freddie, exclaimed, "Yo, Doc! You've gotta do somethin' and save my friend!" Karen took them both in her car and drove them to her practice.

She rushed through the office and told her other patients, "I'll get to y'all in a minute. I got an emergency here." Karen laid Rocky on a cot but his pulse was growing faint. Karen exclaimed, "I'm not sure what's wrong with Rocky. Maybe he has a heart attack." When Rocky stopped breathing Karen got really worried and started to give him mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. But this had to be a record for bad timing because two doctors who worked at a local hospital came in. Dr. Richardson and Dr. Bracy had come over to discuss medical procedures with Dr. Lincoln. When they saw Karen giving CPR to a raccoon they were shocked. Karen saw them and nervously exclaimed, "Wow! You guys are early! This isn't a good time, I'm trying to save Rocky here." Then Rocky farted and regained consciousness. Karen exhaled, "Whooo! He only had gas. Probably acute indigestion, even doctors make that mistake." From the looks Dr. Richardson and Dr. Bracy were giving her Karen knew they thought she was crazy.

The next thing she knew Karen was the newest resident at Happy Springs Mental Clinic. Dr. Smith, the head of the clinic, insisted that she needed to stay there for at least a month. Karen's brother, Julian, was taking care of her kids and her dog but she knew she couldn't stay here long. The Los Angeles Zoo had a new leopard named Jamal who was a train wreck. He suffered from headaches, nausea, and double vision and Karen had deduced that Jamal suffered from a blood clot in his brain. If she didn't operate on him soon Jamal would have to be put down. Karen was stuck with patients who claimed they knew Santa Claus or had traveled from the future with news of Earth's destruction. Karen was afraid that being around crazy people would drive her insane. Karen knew the only way to get out of there was to get a sign-off from Dr. Smith. She knew he had a cat who didn't like him and was able to get some information to blackmail.

Karen then asked Dr. Smith to sign her off and he replied, "I can sign you off if you stop talking to animals."

Karen smiled and said, "If you sign me off I won't tell your friends about that ballerina outfit you keep in your closet. With tights and everything." Dr. Smith looked nervous and wondered how she knew that. Karen looked at his cat and winked.

Karen hitched a ride on a bus to get back to South Los Angeles. She got her equipment together, started her car, and drove to the L.A. Zoo. She sneaked inside and found Jamal's area. She whispered, "Jamal, are you there?"

Jamal came out of his den and replied, "Doc, it's really you? I thought you wouldn't come."

Karen said, "What matters is I'm here now. I need to get you to the hospital for your operation."

Karen got him out of his pen, guided him to her car, and put him in the backseat. Just as Karen was starting the car a security guard came out and yelled, "Hey! Stop, thief!" But Karen was driving faster than an auto thief and turned on her siren to get past traffic.

She got to the animal hospital in no time and said, "Okay, I'm going to need to find a way to sneak you inside." Karen found the back door, put on a surgeon's outfit, and made Jamal hide under a janitor's cart. Karen took him to the radiology room to do some x-rays which determined that he had a blood clot in his brain. Karen had already tested his head before so Jamal had already told her exactly where the pain was. With the x-rays in hand Karen started to wheel him towards the operating room but Jamal blew their cover when he got out of the cart to chase a fat rat. Everyone screamed when they saw Jamal and Karen had to explain, "This is my friend Jamal. He's very sick and I need to operate on him or else he'll die."

The vets led her to OR and a pigeon named Gary flew from a windowsill determined to help Karen. Pretty soon all kinds of animals; dogs, cats, rats, raccoons, horses, snakes; were standing outside the animal hospital to stop the police from arresting Karen for abducting a leopards. In the operating room Karen had cut open Jamal's head and was probing his brain for the blood clot. Police were standing outside the animal hospital but the animals wouldn't let them in. This attracted TV news crews who were all wondering what was motivating these animals to work together to block the animal hospital. In OR Jamal kept on saying, "It still hurts, Doc." Karen gave him anesthesia and kept probing around in his brain until she found and removed the blood clot thus saving Jamal's life.

As she was closing up the incision she yelled through the glass, "Jamal is OK! He's gonna be alright." Everyone clapped and cheered. When the animals heard the operation was a success they let the cops through. When a zookeeper from the L.A. Zoo saw what Karen had done he hugged and thanked her.

A reporter came up to Karen and said, "That was an amazing operation. Who are you?"

Karen replied, "My name is Dr. Karen Lincoln and I can talk to animals." Everyone, including the animals, cheered as loud as they could.


	3. Chapter 3

Karen was officially recognized as a physician and veterinarian. She loved her job and she kept getting new patients as more people were coming to her practice so that she could look at their pets. She had also sold a patent to Tide for laundry soap that removed stains and sweat from clothes more thoroughly than competing brands. As more money was flowing into her bank account, Karen was looking for a new house for her family. Crenshaw was a dangerous neighborhood and the sooner she left the better. But she couldn't help thinking about the people she had befriended, especially the kids. She remembered when she found a teenage boy named Jeremiah Henderson who was unconscious and bleeding from a gang fight. She had driven him to her home where she treated his wounds and gave him a safe place to sleep. When Jeremiah woke up he was surprised at where he was and Karen explained to him what happened. She also asked him why he was messing with a gang.

Jeremiah replied, "I gotta join somethin' for protection. A nigga in this neighborhood can't survive without a gang."

Karen stated, "A good education will help you survive even better. Don't you go to school?"

Jeremiah stated, "Sometimes, but I don't get most of the work. Smart guys go to college. I ain't smart."

Karen said, "Maybe I can help you with your schoolwork if you want me to."

Jeremiah said, "Naw, I don't need any help. I got plans."

Karen asked, "What kind of plans?"

Jeremiah stated, "Just plans."

Karen's neighbor, Matthew Payne, also started an after-school program at his house to look after kids so that they wouldn't get in trouble on the streets. Karen liked to stop by and help the kids with their homework. When Karen and Matthew were playing a game of chess, Jeremiah stopped by and asked, "Whatcha doin'?"

Karen replied, "We're playing a game of chess. Now please be quiet, I need to concentrate."

Jeremiah said, "This looks easy. Can I play?"

Karen said, "Sure. Just wait until I beat Matthew." After Karen beat Matthew, she taught Jeremiah. When they ran out of time Karen said, "Want to come by my house tomorrow so I can give you another lesson?"

Jeremiah said, "Sure." Karen thought she had made a real breakthrough because the game of chess can help change someone's outlook on life. Universities even gave out scholarships to great chess players. It felt nice to give back to the community.

Unfortunately, Karen's associates at the hospital thought that she needed a man in her life and kept on setting her up with blind dates. Pretty much all of the guys were jerks. Some "forgot" their wallets and made her pay for dinner. Others thought she was wacko because she claimed she could talk to animals. Some guys thought it wasn't right for a woman to work and that she should settle down, get married, and take care of the house and the kids while her husband worked full-time. But it was quite clear that none of them liked children. Whenever Karen told her dates that she had two kids they always made up some lame excuse to cancel their next date.

Karen told one of her workmates, Dr. Richardson, "I'm not searching for a man in my life since it seems that every guy on the face of the planet is a no-good, low-life, self-conceited jerk who doesn't respect a black woman's wish to work a full-time job and doesn't see the point of children."

Dr. Bracy cut into the conversation and asked, "Well, what exactly do you want in a man?"

Karen replied, "When you find a man who's decent looking, intelligent, not full of himself, respects my wish to be a full-time worker and, best of all,  _loves_ children, then you can call me."

Once the whole world knew about Karen's amazing gift she started to be asked to treat animals at zoos, nature reserves, and other places across the country. One day she was asked to accompany some scientists on an expedition to the Amazon Rainforest. Karen couldn't say "Yes," fast enough! Karen had sent the draft for a book she had written called _The River_ to an old university friend of hers who was in publishing in New York. In January 1981 Karen received word that she was going to be a published author and decided that a trip to the Amazon could give her enough material for another book. _The River_ was about the Flint River in Georgia and the wildlife that depended on the 344-mile-long body of water.

But the cherry on top of Karen's fast-changing life was when she, her brother Isaac, her sister Lisa, and her brother Joshua, all accompanied their brother, Julian, to the 23rd Annual Grammy Awards on February 25th, 1981 at Radio City Music Hall in New York City. Julian had been one of the most successful musical artists of the 1970s and was hailed as the King of Disco. Unfortunately, disco seemed to be dying as soon as the 1980s hit but Julian was trying to repeat his success through the new sounds of post-disco and dance music. Julian had won Grammys in the past and that night he walked away with a Grammy Award for Best R&B Vocal Performance, Male. At the after party Karen sat by herself reading _Soul on Ice_ by Eldridge Cleaver, thinking back to days of when young civil rights activists were called "Freedom's Children," when a man tapped her on the shoulder and asked, "Excuse me, Karen, do you have a pen and paper I can borrow? Some girls want an autograph and your brother says you always carry a pen and some paper in your purse."

Karen looked up and saw it was Michael Jackson. He had rich, black skin; short, curled black hair; and was wearing a simple tuxedo. He was famous for being the lead singer of his family group, The Jackson 5, and had released a successful solo album called _Off the Wall_. Karen had met Michael and the rest of the Jackson family a few times in the 1970s when she and her family visited Julian in L.A. Karen had been a teenager at that time and even though Michael was two years older he already looked like a man. When Karen saw Michael at Julian's wedding he wished her luck with her practice and he told her hair looked great.

Karen replied, "Sure." She took out a pen and paper and gave it to him.

Michael said, "Thanks."

Karen replied, "No problem. Do you need anything else?"

Michael said, "Well, since you're a vet I was wondering if you could look at some of my animals for me. I just want to make sure they're in good health."

Karen could see that Michael was painfully shy so she helped save him some embarrassment by giving him one of her business cards and stating, "There's the phone number for my practice. Call my secretary Olivia and she'll help set up an appointment." Michael gave her a warm smile and thanked her. Karen couldn't remember the last time a man outside her family had given her a smile that made her feel warm inside. But Karen thought to herself, _Hold on, Karen. He's a musical superstar and I'm sure the last person he'd want to ask out on date is a vet who claims she can talk to animals. Besides, he'll probably turn into a carbon copy of all the other men you've met in your life_ _._


	4. Chapter 4

Karen received word that her book, _The Lake_ , would be on bookstore shelves by June. Karen couldn't stop screaming when she got the news! The publisher told her she would have to go on a book tour to promote the book: university lectures, TV appearances, press interviews, book store signings. Karen asked how long it would take and the publisher said a few weeks. Karen thought about her kids. Julian was leaving on a summer tour to promote the book, Lisa was working in New York, and Isaac wasn't a person who was keen on babysitting. She decided to drop the kids off with her Aunt Madea. Madea was great with kids even if she was a big disciplinarian.

Before Karen left for the book tour she went on her long awaited trip to the Amazon Rainforest. She was a part of a group of three other scientists. One was a botanist, the other an anthropologist, and the third a zoologist. When they arrived in the rainforest they visited the Yanomami, a tribe of indigenous people who lived in the rainforest. Karen admired how the people lived at one with nature. They lived in huts, gathered food from the forest, and hunted wild animals. The Yanomami thought Karen was truly blessed to have the gift of talking to animals.

An elder said, "Animals know and understand a great deal. If you can speak to them you will learn many things."

Karen observed and talked to jaguars, tapirs, anteaters, toucans, spider monkeys, caimans, vampire bats, and many more animals. She also helped treat many of the animals, such as caimans that had toothaches, toucans with broken wings, and a jaguar whose foot had gotten caught in a hunter's metal trap. Karen was furious that anyone could think of hurting these incredible animals. She was even more furious when she found out people were cutting down trees in the rainforest to make a quick buck. Deforestation and hunting were destroying the Amazon and had caused many animals and plants to become endangered species. Karen decided to write a book when she got home titled, _The Amazon Rainforest_ , to educate people on how the Amazon was a treasure that belonged to everyone in the world and how everyone had to take on the responsibility of saving it.

When Karen returned home she started working on the book. Then when June came she had leave for the book tour. Several people asked her when she found out she could talk to animals. Karen replied, "It was when I was nine years old. I was reading a book while sitting in a tree and I heard a couple of voices arguing. It was two robins in the nest above me. When I went to my grandfather's farm his animals had a lot to say. So I majored in medicine _and_ veterinary science and minored in natural science and mechanical engineering. I'd always had dreams of being a doctor and I also decided to be a veterinarian. I also thought having a minor in natural science would help me learn more about the natural world. After saving the lake and visiting the Amazon Rainforest I felt that it's my job to speak for the animals and help save the environment. God put Adam and Eve in the Garden of Eden to look after his creation. I feel that humans have lost touch with that mission over the last 10'000 years but it's never too late to start. There are lots of ways to protect the environment: turn off the lights, recycle, create a composter, plant trees, don't litter. Remember even one person can help make a difference."

After the book tour, Karen went back to working at her practice and treating humans and animals. But one event that would stand out was when Michael Jackson called Karen and asked her to examine some of his animals that were having health problems. Karen drove over to the Jacksons' Encino mansion with her two kids because she couldn't find a babysitter and her dog, Edison. Michael and the rest of his family were charming hosts and Michael had a great sense of humor and an infectious laugh. Karen examined one of the security guard's German Shepherds and concluded that he had an ear infection and would need a small operation. Louis the llama had an infected hoof that need to be treated if he wanted to walk again and Muscles the snake was complaining of pains in his spine. Karen said that maybe she could use acupuncture to help Muscles. Michael was a sweet guy and Karen could tell that maybe he liked her. But be reminded that Karen is a black woman raising two kids by herself. Plus, there were the blind dates her colleagues kept setting her up on. If Karen went another date with a guy who "forgot" his wallet and made her pay the bill she was going to scream. The fact that Karen had two kids was enough info to let the guys know that they weren't sticking around.

Michael surprised her when he said, "I think your kids are beautiful. I love kids."

Karen said, "Really? Well, I love my kids. It's tough raising them by myself but they're a blessing to me."

Michael replied, "I think it would be nice to have kids of my own. But I'd need to find the right woman first."

Karen replied, "Oh, well, good luck with that."

As Karen was driving home she wondered why the conversation had made her feel uncomfortable. Maybe because it was different from the other men she talked to on dates. Men always seemed to be saying, "Hi, my name is Bob or Jake, wanna go to bed?" But Michael didn't seem to be hinting at that. In fact he seemed pretty shy. Maybe he wasn't used to talking to women. Karen's thoughts followed others but she was sure Michael couldn't seriously be interested with her. He was a musician, she was a scientist. They came from two separate worlds. It probably wouldn't work out.


	5. Chapter 5

1981 rolled into 1982. Karen bought a new house for her family in Westwood, an affluent neighborhood in the Westside region of Los Angeles. Karen had also sold a patent for a new invention: the compact disc or CD. Karen had come up with the invention as an alternative to the vinyl records people had been using to listen to music for decades. It was set to be released in July 1982. Karen had also gotten her book, _The Amazon Rainforest_ , to Harper & Row in New York and they agreed to publish it and release it by the summer.

However, Karen believed her greatest inventions were her two children. Tremaine had turned four on February 28th, 1982 and China would be two on June 6th, 1982. Tremaine had already learned to talk in full, grammatically correct sentences, but his greatest talent was making people laugh. At a party at Keith's Bel-Air mansion Tremaine had told countless jokes that he had made up and couldn't stop people from rocking with laughter. A man approached Karen and said that he was a talent agent for child actors. He thought Tremaine would be an advertiser's dream.

Karen replied, "You make him sound like a product."

The agent said, "Product? I like that."

Karen asked Tremaine, "Would you be interested in acting?"

Tremaine replied, "Yeah, Mommy, that would be so cool." Karen went to the agency on Saturday and a black man named Alvin Hawkins was assigned as Tremaine's agent. Mr. Hawkins was a kind and honest man who adored children as opposed to most agents who only saw young child actors as their own personal money makers. Soon Tremaine was starring in commercials for Band-Aids, McDonald's, Toys 'R' Us, etc. Karen kept his money closely guarded in a bank account.

1982 was also a sad year for Karen because her mother died from lung cancer. Karen and her siblings, Isaac, Julian, Lisa, and Joshua, flew to Atlanta to attend their mother's funeral. Victoria Gwendolyn Parker Lincoln was born in 1936 in Jeffersonville, Georgia. At the age of fourteen Victoria dropped out of high school to work as a maid to support her family and later had moved to Atlanta. Her brother Joseph and her sister Mabel, who everyone called Madea, also moved to Atlanta. Victoria had spent her entire life cleaning white peoples' houses and raising white children. Victoria was determined that her children would have a better life than she had because she could see their unlimited potential. The whole family attended the funeral to say good-bye. Madea called the Lincoln siblings to her house so that she could talk to them.

Madea stated, "Now I know you five have a lot of potential but trouble also has a way of following you sometimes so I'll be keeping a close eye on this side of the family. Especially you, Karen."

Karen asked, "Me? Why me?"

Madea said, "You need to learn to let the anger out your heart. You can't build your life with pains from the past."

Julian replied, "She's right, Karen. You've only been half living your life even way before Tremaine and China were born. Michael Jackson is a good friend of mine and he keeps asking me about whether or not you're interested in him. Karen not every guy on the planet is a jerk."

Lisa added, "Michael Jackson is interested in you and you're not even considering a relationship? Come on, Karen! Michael Jackson is one of the biggest superstars in the world."

Karen asked, "Just what makes you guys think Michael is interested in me? He's a musician, I'm a scientist. We're not compatible."

Joshua said, "Stop listening to that over-sized brain of yours and start listening to your heart."

The next time Karen went to Michael's Encino home she considered what her family had said and decided to take a chance even though it might be worthless. While Karen was sorting through animal medication she asked Michael, "My brother Julian says you're working on a new solo album. I was wondering when it's gonna hit the shelves."

Michael replied, "It'll probably be in the stores in a few more months. Quincy and I have been working hard on it because I want it to be the best-selling album of all time."

Karen replied, "Seriously?"

Michael said, "Absolutely. Ever since I was a little boy I've dreamed of creating the biggest selling album of all time. I'd always wish on a star, a sunset, or even wait before I dived into a swimming pool when I made my wish. I believe in wishing and the ability to make a wish come true."

Karen thought Michael had said something almost profound. Karen said, "When I was a kid I always wished that I'd become a great inventor. But most of my inventions blew up in my face and the neighborhood kids would laugh at me and say that I would never make something that worked. But Madea told me that the best revenge you can have on someone who tells you you can't do something is to prove them wrong."

Michael asked, "Madea?"

Karen replied, "My aunt. You met her at Julian's wedding."

Michael said, "Oh, yeah. She was a little..."

Karen filled in his sentence with, "Crazy?"

Michael said, "I was going to say 'eccentric.'"

Karen said, "It's okay. Madea is crazy. She got into trouble when she was younger and was on the chain gang. But the cops can't keep her locked up. She's so bad she was kicked _out_ of prison."

Michael laughed and hesitantly said, "Can I ask you something? What's it like being a scientist? When I was a kid I always thought science was just a bunch of people thinking and saying big words no one else understood."

Karen laughed and said, "Science is all about action. One scientist makes a theory, the other dares them to prove it, and the other scientist will do everything they can to prove they're right."

Michael asked, "What theories have you come up with?"

Karen stated, "I believe that the natural world is a separate world that has plants and animals living in a perfect balance. Animals are caught up with the battle to survive, just like Darwin's theory of survival of the fittest. However, they seem to have a special connection with nature that humans seem to have lost. Everything in nature is connected. Scientists explore and expand upon those connections. As people we should do the same."

Michael said, "Wow. I've never thought of science or nature like that. I think you're very intelligent."

Karen didn't expect the compliment and said, "Thank you."

As Karen was driving home she thought that conversation was different from ones she had had with most men because it seemed like Michael was trying to get to know her. He also complimented on her intelligence which was the exact opposite that most men did. Most of her blind dates didn't believe intelligence was attractive in a woman. Soon she starts getting ideas and thinking. Julian had been friends with Michael for years and was right that he was a nice guy. Karen decided to take a shot and not count herself out of dating.

The biggest surprise came the following year in 1983 when Tremaine was asked to audition for a cast spot on a new black sitcom, _Tyler Perry's House of Payne_. Tyler Perry, the creator, screenwriter, producer, and director of the TV show, was an alumnus of Atlanta A &T University who had graduated with degrees in English and journalism. He had worked as a journalist for the  _Atlanta Daily World_ but had dreams of becoming a novelist. He then created the story of the Payne family and, with suggestions from friends and family, decided to turn it into a play. He had put on a few performances at Atlanta A&T and the play toured on the urban city circuit. It then made it to New York as an Off-Broadway production. Critics liked it but suggested it would be better as a sitcom. Black sitcoms had been rising in popularity since the 1970s. Mr. Perry then used the money he had saved up to open a TV studio in Hollywood. Tremaine was eager to audition and Karen couldn't find a reason to refuse him.

On the day of the audition Tremaine woke his mom early and yelled, "Wake up, Mom! Tomorrow is today and today is yesterday." He had even made a bowl of cereal and cornflakes so that Karen wouldn't waste time making breakfast. Karen then drove Tremaine and China to the audition at Tyler Perry Studios. They had to stand in line with 100 other children auditioning for the same role! But since most of the children were crying Karen deduced that they were there because they didn't have a choice. When it was Tremaine's turn to audition Karen and China had to wait outside. After fifteen minutes Tremaine came out and said, "I think I aced it."

A few weeks later, Tyler Perry called Karen to inform her that Tremaine had passed the audition. Tremaine couldn't stop cheering! Karen and her kids drove to Mr. Perry's place to meet the other cast members. LaVan and Cassi Davis were the only actors from the play who agreed to do the TV show. They played the patriarch and matriarch of the family, Curtis and Ella Payne. Oswald Payne was cast as CJ Payne, Curtis' nephew. Demetria McKinney was cast as CJ's wife, Janine Payne. Lance Palmer was cast as Curtis and Ella's college-age son, Calvin Payne. Ralph Tresvant was cast as CJ and Janine's eldest son, Aaron Payne. Sierra McClain was cast as CJ and Janine's middle daughter, April Payne, and Tremaine Julian Lincoln was cast as CJ and Janine's youngest son, Raheem Payne.

Tyler Perry sat them all down and said they were going to make history together. "If we do this show the right way then you'll all become instant superstars. A well-made black sitcom could help change the public's views on African-Americans. We're gonna show black pride on this show. Are you all in?"

They all replied, "Yeah!"

Mr. Perry said, "Good. My people will contact you so that we can start rehearsals."

Karen thought that this might not be a good idea. Childhood celebrity has it's problems. Long hours of work; hardly any playtime; exposure to sex, drugs, and alcohol; and manipulation by bloodsucking agents and business managers. But Karen remembered how throughout her childhood people told her she would never become a doctor or inventor. She worked hard in college and had proved them all wrong. Tremaine had amazing talent and it would be a shame not to let him use it to it's fullest potential. Karen decided to give the sitcom a shot, she'd keep a close eye on Tremaine to make sure nothing went wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Tyler Perry's House of Payne" is a TV series from the 2000s and holds the record for longest running black sitcom. I thought it would be interesting to set the TV show in the 1980s.
> 
> Plus, I imagine Tremaine Julian Lincoln looks like Jordan Wright, an actor who played Drake's "little sibling" in an episode of "Drake & Josh," and Teddy Campbell in "Dreamgirls." Check out IMDb for pictures of him.


	6. Chapter 6

_Tyler Perry's House of Payne_ premiered on NBC Friday September 5th, 1983. The pilot was a two-part episode that told the story of how the Paynes ended up living under one roof. Curtis Payne was the fire chief at a local fire station. He and his wife, Ella Payne, lived in a house in a middle-class L.A. neighborhood. They have a college-age son named Calvin who attends classes at the University of Southern California (USC). Curtis and Ella's nephew, CJ Payne, worked as a chef for a catering company and his wife, Janine Payne, worked as a hair stylist in a beauty salon. CJ and Janine have three children: fifteen-year-old Aaron Payne, ten-year-old April Payne, and five-year-old Raheem Payne. CJ and Janine's house accidentally burned down due to some faulty wiring in the basement which causes them to move in with Uncle Curtis, Aunt Ella, and Calvin. The series would follow the adventures of a multi-generational African-American family living under one roof. Serious issues and dark themes such as racism, drug abuse, and child abuse would be explored. The show featured several elements of slapstick, black comedy, and continual story arcs. Either way, the show became an instant hit and all the actors on the show became stars, including little Tremaine.

Tremaine's fame as a child actor and comedian was growing day by day. Tremaine soon befriended other celebrities, including Emmanuel Lewis, Michael J. Fox, and Mr. T. Emmanuel Lewis was the star of his own sitcom, _Webster_ , and had just moved to Hollywood. Tremaine and Emmanuel met when the cast of  _House of Payne_ appeared on a talk show. Tremaine and Emmanuel met backstage, hit it off from the beginning, became friends, and stayed in contact. Tremaine met Michael J. Fox on the set of his TV show, _Family Ties._ Tremaine had wandered up to him and started chatting with him.

When Karen turned around and saw her son was gone she panicked. A cameraman told her, "Tremaine went off with Michael J. Fox to his dressing room."

Karen marched there and banged on the door. Michael J. Fox said, "Who is it?"

Karen replied, "The mother of the child you're holding in there."

Michael opened the door and said, "Hi, nice to finally meet you, Dr. Lincoln. I was just chatting with your son. He's very sweet and extremely adorable."

Karen had to look down on Michael J. Fox because he was two and a half inches shorter than her. Karen said, "Thanks," picked up Tremaine, and inspected him to make sure he wasn't hurt.

Tremaine said, "Mom, Michael J. Fox was telling me about the different places he lived in in Canada."

Karen said, "That's nice, dear."

But Tremaine continued, "He was born in Edmonton and used to live in Vancouver until he moved to L.A."

Michael asked Karen, "Ever visited Canada?"

Karen said, "A few times. I have relatives who live there. They're descendants of slaves who escaped to Canada via the Underground Railroad."

Michael said, "Cool! Most people don't know about Canada being a final stop on the Underground Railroad. Where do your relatives live?"

Karen said, "Toronto, Ottawa, Hamilton, Montreal, Halifax. But they always visit Buxton in the summers because that was where the first freed slaves in the family settled."

Michael said, "Alright! Since you have Canadian blood in your veins I've got no choice but to become your friend. And not just any friend, but a babysit-your-kids, listen-to-your-problems, fun-loving friend."

Karen laughed, checked her watch, and said, "I have to get going. Tremaine, say good-bye to Mr. Fox."

Tremaine said, "Bye, Michael J. Fox."

Tremaine met Mr. T when he visited Karen's practice for a routine check-up. Every other doctor Mr. T had seen was too scared to examine him a second time but Karen wasn't afraid of the big guy and neither was Tremaine. Mr. T loved kids and he told Tremaine that he attributed his survival in South Side Chicago and his success to his mother's love.

Karen's fame as a doctor, vet, scientist, and inventor kept on rising. Karen soon realized that she needed help to clean up her house and watch her kids so she hired a twenty-eight-year-old black butler from London, England named Edward Jameson. After a week's probation Karen saw Edward was a hard and honest worker so she hired him full-time and gave him the guest room as his own bedroom. Karen also went on a trip to the Arctic to study the wildlife. Karen found several polar bears weary from exhaustion because they had to swim far to get to shore. One polar bear said that every year it seemed like more of the ice melted during the spring thaw and therefore it took longer to swim to the decreased shore to find their prey. Karen deduced that the melting of the Arctic ice was most likely due to the greenhouse effect. When machines, like cars, burn carbon, carbon dioxide is released onto the air. Carbon dioxide makes the Earth hotter and trees breathe in carbon dioxide and breathe out oxygen. Karen remembered that the Amazon Rainforest was a key factor in combating the greenhouse effect. If more trees were destroyed in the rainforest then more carbon dioxide would stay in the air and make the Earth hotter. That meant the climate would undoubtedly change and cause changes on Earth's surface, such as the melting of the polar icecaps. When Karen got home she started to write a book called _The Arctic_ about the icy climate and her theories on the greenhouse effect, deforestation, and the melting of the polar icecaps.

Karen also found herself a part of the "Save the Whales" campaign which was set up by a few college students from UCLA who wanted to protect the giants of the deep from oil spills, fisheries and cruising ships. Karen had dedicated her life to protecting animals and the environment. She soon became a celebrated environmentalist but that didn't stop people from filling her mailbox with hate letters.

Some said "Why should we care about a stupid South American jungle?"

Others asked, "What does it matter if a few stupid whales perish? Animals die everyday, it's called nature."

One day the tension escalated when someone threw a brick through the window of her house. A car drove away with someone yelling, "Who cares about a bunch of stupid animals?"

Karen was questioned by reporters at her practice the next day. She responded, "Just because people have been sending me hate mail and someone threw a brick through my window doesn't mean I'm going to back down from what I believe in. I was arrested when I was four years old for walking into the Atlanta white library and asking for a library card. My siblings and I participated in sit-ins at lunch counters, movie theaters, and other services in Atlanta. People came at us with bats, pipes, and bricks and we fought back with words. So I'm fighting back with some words of my own. God put humans on Earth to protect His creation. As far as I can tell we've been doing a pretty lousy job of looking after Earth. We cut down forests, we spill oil into the ocean, we destroy animal habitats to build industrial centers and shopping malls, and we kill animals for sport. Dr. Martin Luther King, Jr. said 'Our lives begin to end when we become silent about the things that matter.' I act as the animals' voice and I help defend them and their habitats. Malcolm X said, 'If you don't stand for something you will fall for anything.' The welfare of the environment is what I stand for and I won't back down. That's all I have to say. Please leave if you don't have an appointment."

Not forgetting that Karen was also a physician who had invented several new surgical procedures and had also done research on the immune system and antibiotics. Karen's new procedures had amazing results, especially with children. Karen was praised for being a gifted surgeon and increasing the life of terminally ill children. Karen tried to be humble and stated that she was just doing her job.

Karen however was also gaining fame for her eccentricities. Most people still didn't believe she could talk to animals and the media was dismayed when they discovered the pets Karen had at her Westwood home. Besides Edison, Karen had a chameleon named Louie, a gerbil named Dexter, a rabbit named Peaches, and a chimpanzee she had rescued from a medical research lab that she named Einstein. The media reported that Karen preferred the company of animals to humans and how animals seemed to be her closest friends. Karen pondered about the truth of it and said in an interview for  _Ebony_ magazine that she sometimes preferred the company of animals to humans because she could be herself around them. Karen would sometimes get angry when someone made a racist or sexist comment. Since Karen had a lot of anger in her she tried to channel it through her work. Karen said, "People judge me before they get to know me."

Karen was featured on the cover of several black magazines, such as _Ebony_ and _Jet_. Karen was also the first African-American scientist featured on the covers of _American Scientist_ and _Discover_. She contributed several scientific articles to many magazines and was said to be showing an intellectual side to African-Americans. When people suggested that Karen was the world's first ever black inventor she gave them names of several other black scientists that came before her in an article for _Ebony_ magazine. "By the year 1913 over 1'000 inventions and innovations were patented by black Americans. Jan Matzeliger invented the first shoe assembly machine. Elijah McCoy invented automatic lubrication devices for steam engines. Benjamin Banneker designed the nation's capitol, invented the first wooden clock, and the first almanac. George Washington Carver promoted alternative crops to cotton, including peanuts and sweet potatoes; contrary to popular belief, he didn't invent peanut butter. Dr. Daniel Hale Williams performed the first successful open-heart surgery in the United States. Garrett Morgan invented the world's first gas mask and traffic signal. Lewis Howard Latimer co-patented an improved railroad toilet seat and helped greatly in the invention of the light bulb and the telephone. Charles Henry Turner was a zoologist who proved that insects can hear and can distinguish pitch, that cockroaches can learn by trial and error, and that honeybees can see color. Madame C.J. Walker invented and marketed a successful line of beauty and hair products for black women. As a result, she became the first woman, black or white, to become a millionaire by her own efforts. As you can see many great black scientists have come before me. _Nanos gigantum humeris insidentes_ ; standing on the shoulders of giants. A great scientist develops future intellectual pursuits by understanding the research and works created by notable thinkers of the past. People should never forget the great scientists of the past, no matter what race they are, as they helped us understand how our world works and how humans fit into it. Some great black inventors' names have been lost in time, such as the slave owned by the Confederate President Jefferson Davis who designed the ship propeller used by the Confederate navy. A person who doesn't know his past won't have a future."


	7. Chapter 7

Karen found herself confused by her feelings for Michael Jackson. Their little chitchats soon turned into hours of conversation. Karen had even given Michael her home phone number and they spent hours talking on the phone. As they got to know each other better Karen realized that she really liked Michael. She kept on waiting for him to turn into a carbon copy of every other man she had met in her life but he didn't and Karen now had to admit that there were still some nice men left in this world and Michael just happened to be one of them.

Karen was marveled at Michael's perception of reality. He kept a childlike wonder about the world. He had a fresh perspective to what most would call reality. Some people thought it was weird but Karen remembered how her siblings always said that she kept a fresh perspective about the world. Karen she had to keep a fresh perspective since she was a scientist. Michael always wanted to be in the company of children because he said, "Children don't lie to you. Children are pure and innocent and good. Being with children is like being blessed, like being with angels." Karen was a little wary about his obsession with children considering that her stepfather had also claimed he loved kids but for entirely different reasons.

Since Michael kept a miniature menagerie he also loved animals. Michael once asked how come she had the gift of talking to animals. Michael said, "I've wished my whole life that I could talk to animals so that I could have someone to talk to. How come you can hear them?"

Karen said, "It's probably like what I read in _Charlotte's Web_. Fern's mother is concerned about her daughter hanging out with animals all the time, especially when she claims she can talk to them. She goes to the doctor who says that's it's possible that an animal tried to tell him something important but he probably wasn't listening. Maybe other people can't hear animals because we don't bother to listen. Even without talking animals can still communicate to humans. When a rattlesnake rattles it's tail it means it's getting ready to pounce and bite. When a skunk taps it's foot it means it's getting ready to raise it's tail and spray somebody. You can tell what a dog is feeling by looking at it's tail. Wagging means happy, down means sad, and between the legs means frightened. Pay close attention to your pets' behavior and you may be able to understand what they're trying to tell you."

Michael also confided to Karen how lonely he felt most of the time and Karen admitted that she felt lonely. The difference between them was that Karen admitted that most of the time she liked being alone as she found most other humans to be annoying and full of themselves. Karen said she preferred the company of animals because she could be herself around them while other people were judgmental about her sometimes eccentric behavior. Michael admitted that he got so lonely that he had mannequins in his room that he talked to.

Michael also admitted that since he had been a child star he had never experienced a normal childhood. Michael soon found himself trying to turn his adult life into the childhood he never had. Karen admitted that her childhood was far from normal as well. Karen said she had been admitted to high school in the Gifted Program when she was only ten years old and was allowed to attend A&T on a full academic scholarship when she was twelve. Karen said she had joined the debate team in high school and college. She became a star debater at Atlanta A&T and helped them win matches against Harvard. Karen said she was so mature as a debater that people called her a thirty-year-old midget. Michael laughed and said people used to call him a midget when he was a child too. Karen told how she double majored in medicine and veterinary science but she also studied natural science and mechanical engineering. Karen said she gave birth to Tremaine on February 28, 1978 and given birth to China on June 6, 1980. When Michael asked where their fathers Karen admitted, "Tremaine's father attended a university outside Georgia and hasn't contacted me since. China's father refused to pay child support or even see China. So I was alone when it came to raising my kids. Well, not completely alone. Lisa, Joshua, and Mama helped out when they could. Julian helps out too but he has a busy work schedule."

Michael said, "I can tell by looking in your eyes that you've been hurt. Very badly. You've taught yourself to be strong but not hard and I admire that. But it's not good to hold so much anger in your heart. Karen, you're warm, funny, and sensitive but you try to hide it."

Karen replied, "Sometimes anger can help you survive."

Michael said, "So can faith." He didn't say it but Karen could tell by looking into his eyes that he wanted her to have faith in him.

The cherry on top came when Karen climbed to the top of a tree in Michael's yard and Michael had climbed up with her. He asked, "You like climbing trees?"

Karen said, "Yes. Most other people think it's tomboyish but I like climbing trees to study the flora and fauna, to be alone and collect my thoughts, and to see in all directions."

Michael replied, "I love climbing trees. It's fun to climb to the top and see everywhere." Karen and Michael felt that their revelation of their love for tree climbing helped cement the new found bond they had created between each other.

1983 was a busy and exciting year for Michael because of the promotion he did for his _Thriller_ album. The music videos, or short films, Michael starred in were nothing less than spectacular. In the "Billie Jean" music video Michael was featured with Jheri curled hair, a black leather jacket, a pink shirt, and red bow tie and tiles that illuminated when he danced onto them. While she was watching the music video Karen thought,  _Michael sure does look sexy in that outfit. Wait, did I just call him sexy?_ That was probably the first time in her life she had called any man sexy. The short film was the first music video by a black artist to be featured on MTV and helped bring the new and unknown music channel into mainstream attention. Michael had given a copy of the same outfit he had worn in the short film to Tremaine as a present. Pretty soon several kids across the nation were copying Michael's fashion choice.

Next was the "Beat It" music video. Karen loved it because it confronted the problem of street gangs and youth crime. Karen told Michael that she could round up some youngsters she knew were connected with gangs to be in the music video. Karen called her friend Jeremiah Washington who rounded up his gang the Crips and their rivals, the Bloods. Karen assured Michael that she would be there to make sure the guys were on their best behavior. Karen told the boys on the set, "Gentlemen, it is an honor to be featured in this music video, or short film. So if any of you hurt, maim, injure, beat up, or kill anybody here you'll have to face me, one-on-one. Is that clear?"

Jeremiah answered, "Crystal, Doc."

Michael asked Jeremiah, "Why would the guys be afraid to face Karen one-on-one?"

Jeremiah explained, "Because a few of the guys broke into her house when she was living in South L.A. She came downstairs with this huge ninja sword called a _katana_. Turns out she's trained in martial arts and has a bunch of ninja swords and nunchucks. She keeps one sword by her bed ato defend herself if someone tries to break in. She carries two pairs of nunchucks in her doctor bag to defend herself on the streets. You don't wanna face this woman in a fight because she's crazy. She'll go Bruce Lee all over your ass."

Michael had to digest this information and wondered whether it would be impolite to pry into more of Karen's personal life. When Michael saw a teen carrying a chess box he asked, "You play chess?"

The teen replied, "Yeah. The Doc taught Jeremiah how to play, then he taught the rest of us, and we started a chess club. The Doc says that if we perform well at tournaments we could win chess scholarships."

Jeremiah added, "And we can use all the help we can get to attend college. I mean nobody in my family has ever attended college!"

Soon all thoughts about chess disappeared as Michael performed in the music video. Michael unites the Crips and the Bloods through the power of dance and everyone who was watching the taping of the music video applauded when it was over. Then there was _Motown 25: Yesterday, Today and Forever_.

 _Motown 25_ was filmed live on March 25th, 1983 at the Pasadena Civic Auditorium and featured all the great Motown acts, past and present. Karen attended the event with her brother, Juian, his wife, and her son, Tremaine. China was only two and was considered too young to attend so they left her with Edward. Michael, wearing a black sequin jacket, black pants, leather penny loafers, and a single white rhinestoned glove, appeared with his brothers and did a medley of classic J5 songs. Then Michael did a solo performance of his No. 1 hit, "Billie Jean." As soon as Michael put on his fedora he had people on their feet dancing throughout the song. Then during the bridge Michael executed a dance move that made it seem like he was walking backward and forward. Fans later dubbed it the Moonwalk. Karen and Tremaine both applauded wildly while Michael bowed and smiled at the audience. After the show, Tremaine wandered a little backstage and found Michael. He exclaimed, "Michael, that performance was awesome! How'd you learn how to dance like that?"

Michael picked him up, laughed a little and said, "Practice, I guess."

Karen found them both and congratulated Michael, "Michael, that performance was above and beyond spectacular! This show will really put you into orbit!"

 _Thriller_ sales went crazy after most of the fifty million _Motown 25_ viewers went out and bought a copy of the album. Michael then decided to create another short film for the single, "Thriller." Karen, Tremaine, and China visited the set and watched make-up artists turn Michael into a werewolf and a zombie. They witnessed Michael dance with the living dead, sporting a trendy red jacket. The short film premiered on December 2nd, 1983 on MTV. Karen thought the music video seemed more like a 13 minute horror film. The short film was bold, daring, exhilarating, terrifying, and pure genius. "Thriller" soared Michael to a whole new level of superstardom. _Time_ noted, "Jackson is the biggest thing since The Beatles. He is the hottest single phenomenon since Elvis Presley. He just may be the most popular black singer ever". _Thriller_ was recognized as the world's best-selling album on February 7th, 1984, when it was inducted into the Guinness Book of World Records. In 1984 the album was nominated for several Grammy Awards and American Music Awards. When Michael called Karen about the awards he asked, "I was wondering... do you want to go to the award shows with me?"

Karen replied, "You mean as your date?"

Michael said, "Yeah."

Karen explained, "Well, when you ask me out on a date to an awards show then I have to bring my kids. Tremaine is also a celebrity and China's old enough to come with us. Plus, Emmanuel Lewis' mother called and asked if he can attend the award shows with us."

Michael said, "Sure. It'll be great to bring the kids."

So on January 16th, 1984, Dr. Karen Lincoln, Tremaine Julian Lincoln, China Lisa Lincoln, and Emmanuel Lewis accompanied Michael Jackson to the American Music Awards. Tremaine and Emmanuel were both wearing simple black suits with black pants, white shirts and bow ties. China wore a simple lavender dress. Karen didn't like wearing dresses or high heels because they greatly hindered her movements. She wore black pants, black patent-leather penny loafers, a purple dress shirt, and a trendy black blazer courtesy of her sister Lisa who was studying fashion design in New York City. Michael, however, had dressed like royalty. He wore a red, sequined military jacket, black pants, leather penny loafers with white socks, a single black sequin glove and black sunglasses. Karen thought, _Hot diggedy dog, he looks gorgeous!_ Michael walked away with eight American Music Awards. Tremaine and Emmanuel even accompanied Michael on stage a few times when he collected his awards.

Unfortunately, on January 27th, 1984, Michael Jackson's hair accidentally caught on fire while he and his brothers were shooting a Pepsi commercial. Michael suffered second- and third-degree burns to his scalp. Karen and her kids visited him at the burn center. Michael's security manager, Bill Bray, led them to Michael's room and said, "Hey Mike, some people are here to see ya."

Karen and her kids came in and Michael smiled. He said, "It's so great to see you guys."

Tremaine walked up to his bed and asked him, "Are you gonna be okay?"

Michael said, "Sure. This won't keep me down."

China asked, "Are you gonna be bald?"

Michael laughed and said, "No, my hair will grow back."

Karen said, "You know I got a few burn injuries myself. I was testing with some chemicals at the A&T lab and part of my sleeve caught on fire. I stopped, dropped, and rolled and then I had to spend a week at the Atlanta burn center. Thanks to the doctors and the skin donors I made a full recovery. I'm certain you'll be just fine as well. Is there anything you need?"

Michael smiled and said, "Well, I'd like to play a game of chess."

Soon Michael and Karen were in the common room playing chess. Karen was a much better player than Michael but she let him win a few matches. Then, Karen caught sight of a doctor and immediately slid under the table.

Michael asked, "What's wrong, Karen?"

Karen replied, "See that doctor over there?"

Michael turned his head and asked, "What about him?"

Karen explained, "He's one of the jerks my colleagues at the hospital set me up with on a blind date."

Michael said, "How was he?"

Karen slid up and said, "He was a low-down, egotistical..."

Then the doctor came to their table and said, "Karen Lincoln?"

Karen said, "Oh, hi Oliver! Michael, meet Dr. Oliver Brooks."

Michael stuck out his hand and said, "Hi."

Oliver shook it and asked Karen, "So how's the work going?"

Karen said, "Great, thanks."

Oliver said, "I hope those animal patients of yours aren't stressing you out."

Karen replied, "No, I can balance time between my human and animal patients."

Tremaine and China then walked to the table and China said, "Mommy, I'm hungry."

Oliver said, "Oh, look, Terrence and Clara."

Tremaine stated, "It's Tremaine and China."

Oliver said, "Right. Nice to see you again." Oliver then rustled up Tremaine's hair and Tremaine tried to smooth it back in place. Oliver asked, "So I hope you little scamps aren't causing trouble because any monkey business will not be tolerated."

Tremaine replied, "Don't worry. We've been in hospitals before. I always try to cheer patients up by telling them jokes and doing my impressions."

Oliver said, "How nice. You're a true humanitarian." Oliver said, "Michael, you know she's got two kids, right?"

Michael said, "Yes, but I love kids."

Oliver said, "Great. Well, look at the time, I'm needed back in surgery." After Oliver left, Michael, Karen, Brandon, and China had lunch in Michael's room while they watched cartoons.

When Michael returned to his Encino home and Karen came to visit he asked her, "How come you allowed your friends at the hospital to set you up on blind dates?"

Karen replied, "I guess because I'm not good at talking to guys by myself. That was a disadvantage of going to high school and college early. No one was around to help me deal with my feelings for boys. Besides, when I was a kid I thought that boys were just like cockroaches, except you can't squish them."

Michael laughed and said, "I think you would be great at picking your own dates, especially if you loosened up a bit."

Karen said, "Loosen up?"

Michael said, "Yes, you're too tense and aggressive. If you loosened up men would see that you're sweet, generous, and funny."

Karen asked, "You think I'm funny?"

Michael said, "Very. But you hide it a lot."

Karen said, "Well, I guess when I started seeing you it helped me loosen up."

Michael held out his hand, Karen put her hand in his, and then Michael kissed it. Michael said, "Let's go and check on Louie the llama."

On February 7th, 1984, CBS Records hosted a party at New York's Metropolitan Museum of Natural History to honor Michael Jackson. There were 1'500 invitations mailed out on white cloth gloves, which were required to gain admittance into the museum. Michael specifically asked that the party be held there because he was interested in animals and natural history. Karen, her kids, Emmanuel Lewis, her brother Julian, her other siblings, Mr. T, Michael J. Fox, Tyler Perry, and the cast of  _House of Payne_ were all invited. At the party, CBS Records president Walter Yetnikoff presented Michael with the first edition of the 1984 paperback version of the Guinness Book of World Records, who had stopped their presses to include the new record holder for the biggest selling album of all time, Michael Jackson's _Thriller_. Allen Davis, president of CBS Records International, read from a long, impressive list of awards and record breaking sales figures of his label's biggest selling artist, presented Michael with the honor: "Tonight, Michael, your international milestones for the album,  _Thriller_ are a total of 67 gold awards, 58 platinum awards in 28 countries on 6 continents. And the singles with 9 million in sales have earned 15 more awards, bringing the total to 140 gold and platinum awards."

Michael then gave a speech: "I’ve been performing for twenty years. I started at 5 years old touring with my brothers, The Jackson 5, and still I haven’t – you know, I feel like I’ve just begun, you know... And I’ve always wanted to do great things and achieve many things, but for the first time in my entire career I feel like I’ve accomplished this, because I’m in the Guinness Book Of World Records. I'm so honored and deeply touched by it and thank you all. And I also thank CBS Records, which is the best record company in the world and Walter Yetnikoff, who is the best record company president in the world. And thank you all. You are all wonderful people. I'm very embarrassed but thank you."

"Billie Jean" blared through the speakers while Karen gave Michael a congratulatory hug. Michael and Karen held hands as the guests shifted from the VIP reception area to the area of the museum where collection of stuffed elephants and other animals were on exhibit. Karen told Michael and the other guests about the different animals on display. On February 28th, 1984, Karen, Tremaine, China, and Emmanuel accompanied Michael to the Grammy Awards. They were all pretty much wearing the same things as the American Music Awards except China was wearing a purple dress and Michael was wearing a blue sequined military jacket and a white sequin glove. Michael even took off his glasses after he won his seventh Grammy, which was a record. Karen felt like she and her kids were witnessing greatness.


	8. Chapter 8

Tremaine's fame and his TV show, _Tyler Perry's House of Payne_ rose into superstardom when he became the youngest person to win an Emmy Award at the age of six. On September 23, 1984, Tremaine won the Emmy for Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Comedy Series. When he received the award he said, "First, I'd like to thank my mommy, who's the best mommy in the whole world."

The audience went "Auuunhhh."

Then Tremaine continued with, "I'd also like to thank my sister, China, for being a cool little sister. I'd also like to thank my Uncle Julian, Uncle Isaac, Aunt Lisa, and Uncle Joshua for their love. I also want to thank Tyler Perry for giving me my first big break in show business." The audience applauded while Tremaine bowed and walked off the stage. LaVan Davis also walked away with an Emmy for Outstanding Lead Actor in a Comedy Series. Tyler Perry was nominated for Outstanding Directing in a Comedy Series (Episode: Pilot) and won. He was also nominated for Outstanding Writing in a Comedy Series but lost to David Angell for  _Cheers_ (Episode: "Old Flames"). On December 2nd, 1984 Tremaine won the Young Artist Award for Best Young Actor in a Television Comedy Series.

When China was only three she decided to take a shot at acting and signed with the same agency as Tremaine. China soon appeared in several TV commercials, most of them ads for girls' toys like Barbie dolls. China was just as cute and charming as Tremaine and her agent assured Karen that he might be able to get China a role as a cast member on a TV show. Karen also bought a black 1984 Rolls-Royce Silver Spur but still decided to keep her Chevrolet. They was plenty of room in the garage.

Karen was also given an opportunity to do something she always dreamed of doing: traveling to a Third World country to provide medical care and aid to those in need. Edward was left in charge of Tremaine and China while Karen traveled to Ethiopia to provide medical care and aid to people who had been affected by the famine. Karen traveled in April 1984 and felt a strange sense running through because she was back in the land of her ancestors. A few members of her family had already been here but Karen was glad that she herself was physically standing on African soil. Karen was taken to an aid center that had been set up to feed and nurse the dying victims. Karen was appalled at the sight of starving children and ill mothers. She got out her doctor bag, put on her gloves and stethoscope, and got to work. She treated people infected with malaria, meningitis, yellow fever, sleeping sickness, and many other diseases. She helped feed the starving children and found herself feeling protective towards them the way she was protective of her own kids. What shocked Karen was that several of the kids and adults didn't know how to read or write so she had to set up miniature classes to teach them basic literacy skills. The denizens at the center adored her and admired her like she was a miracle from God. Karen also treated other animals found weak and starving as a result of the drought.

Karen also traveled to Ghana, Nigeria, and South Africa to aid the impoverished and study the environment. She also wanted to learn about her roots since a genealogist had confirmed years ago that she was a descendant of the Ashanti and Ibo tribes. Her Uncle Isaiah had done research into their family history and confirmed that their African ancestors, Christopher and Sally Watson, had been shipped from Elmina and Calabar, respectively, in West Africa and had both been shipped to Savannah, Georgia. Karen soon learned plenty about African tribes, the slave trade, and other aspects of West African history. She also experienced first hand the apartheid system of South Africa. There were signs showing where blacks could and could not go and most blacks lived in slums in the cities. It was like she had traveled back in time to the 1960s South. But some of the whites were friendly. After Karen saved the life of a white man named Mr. Smith, who suffered from a heart attack, he gave her a black panther cub as a present. Karen named the cub T'Challa, after the Black Panther superhero. Karen took down notes of everything she did and saw so that she could write a book detailing the horrors of the famine, the rising poverty in Africa, and the beauty of the natural environment.

When Karen got home she received a phone call from the Nobel Assembly at Karolinska Institutet. They told her she was to receive the Nobel Prize in Medicine of 1984 for "her work on the immune system and the production of monoclonal antibodies." Karen had her whole family packed up for the trip to Stockholm, Sweden, which included her children and her siblings. Karen had called everybody she knew to inform them that she would be the first African-American woman to receive the Nobel Prize for Medicine. In Sweden Karen proudly walked up to the stage to receive the medal while everyone clapped and cheered. Every black person in America had gotten in front of any TV set they could find to witness the historical event of Dr. Karen Lincoln receiving the Nobel Prize for Medicine. Karen gave a small speech to say thank you: "First, I'd like to thank the Nobel Assembly for awarding me this prize. Second, I want to thank my children, Tremaine and China. I love them unconditionally. I also want to thank my brothers and sister, Isaac, Julian, Lisa, and Joshua for their love and support. I also want to thank my mother, Victoria Parker-Lincoln, God bless her soul. I want to thank my teachers at Atlanta A&T University for educating me on everything I now know about medicine and science. I want to thank Dr. Frederick Jefferson for selling me the practice I now operate. I also want to thank God for the gifts he bestowed on me, my intelligence, my ability to talk to animals, and my children. Thank you very much."

Dr. Karen Lincoln's fame soon went into orbit. Fans and reporters kept on surrounding her house and asking her questions. The paparazzi followed her everywhere although it was usually to ask her questions about her relationship with Michael Jackson. Karen had sold the patents for two new inventions: The Ball Vacuum, designed with a ball inserted in it so that it was more flexible which made cleaning easier; and disinfectant spray that she sold to Lysol which killed 99.9% of germs on most hard surfaces. Pretty soon Karen became a millionaire and with her new found wealth she bought a gated mansion in the Holmby Hills for herself, her two kids, and their pets. Edward also stayed on as her full-time butler.

The biggest surprise for Karen was when China was asked to audition for a new sitcom called _Thea_. The sitcom starred black comedienne Thea Vidale as the title character Thea Turrell. In the show Thea is a widowed mother of four children who works in an Oakland, California supermarket by day and runs a 1-chair beauty salon on the corner of her porch in the evenings. Karen drove China to the audition at Columbia Pictures Televison Studios. They waited in line with over 100 other children vying for the same role. When it was China's turn Karen waited for twenty minutes.

When China came out Karen asked, "How did it go?"

China said, "Good. It went real good."

A few weeks later Karen received a call saying China had passed the audition. China couldn't stop cheering. They went to one of the director's houses to meet the rest of the cast. Thea Vidale was a comedienne who had originally been living in New York City. She was a single mother raising four kids by herself after she divorced her husband. ABC had approached her about doing a sitcom about a single mother and Thea decided to do it since it was a part she could relate to. The other cast members included Ronnie DeVoe playing seventeen-year-old Jarvis Turrell, Jr., Samuel Rollins as fourteen-year-old Jerome Turrell, Matilda Barrett playing nine-year-old Janice Turrell, and China Lisa Lincoln would be playing four-year-old Jasmine Turrell. The show seemed like a great opportunity for China so Karen decided to let her do the show. Karen thought, _Now I've got two kids who are in show business. The press is going to have a field day with this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Thea" is the name of a 1990s sitcom that was cancelled after 19 episodes. There are a few episodes on YouTube. I like the series and I wish it wasn't cancelled.
> 
> Plus, China Lisa Lincoln is based off China Anne McClain.


	9. Chapter 9

As Karen's fame and wealth were growing so was her relationship with Michael Jackson. They had officially acknowledged that they were a couple although they didn't go on what people called "ordinary dates." Karen would go to Michael's Encino home or he would visit her at her Holmby Hills mansion.

Karen also realized Michael's deep love of children when he took her kids out to get some ice cream while she was taking a nap on the couch. When she woke up she got worried when she couldn't find her kids anywhere in the house. Then Michael and the kids came in with cartons of ice cream.

Michael smiled, "Hi, Karen. You're up."

Karen asked, "Where were you with my kids?"

Tremaine explained, "Michael took us out for some ice cream. We got you some too."

Karen exclaimed, "Since when do you have the right to take my kids and I don't know where you're going?"

Michael's smile disappeared and he said, "Kids, your mom and I are going to talk in the kitchen."

Karen and Michael went to the kitchen and Michael explained, "I'm sorry that I took your kids out without your permission. But you were sleeping so peacefully, I didn't want the kids to wake you. I just wanted you to rest."

Karen said, "Nobody is going to hurt my kids."

Michael said, "Don't you know that I would never, ever hurt a child? I would slit my wrist first. Karen tell me what you feel in your heart."

Karen sighed and said, "I feel that you won't hurt my kids and that you'll look after them."

Michael said, "I also won't do anything to hurt you."

He then gave Karen a hug and Karen asked, "You said you got me some ice cream?"

Michael said, "Yeah, strawberry."

Karen asked, "How did you know that's my favorite?"

Michael smiled and said, "Lucky guess."

When Michael was at her old Westwood home he had found some old jazz records and put them on her record player. Michael asked, "Do you want to dance?"

Karen replied, "Um, I don't know how to dance with a partner."

Michael said, "Don't worry I'll teach you."

Michael held her left hand in his right hand, gently held her waist while she put her hand on his shoulder while they slowly danced together. Michael showed her how to move her feet without having to look at them because she needed to keep her eyes upward.

Michael said, "When you dance you're not supposed to think about anything. Just feel the music moving through your body and soul. You also need to look your partner in the eyes so that you know you're moving together."

Karen said, "Okay. You're a great dance teacher."

Michael replied, "Thanks. I've been dancing ever since I was five years old. Um, Karen, you're supposed to look into my eyes when you're dancing."

"I am."

"No, you're looking at my eyebrows. What's the matter, do you think my eyes are ugly?"

"No, your eyes are beautiful."

"Thanks, so are yours." Michael and Karen were swaying and dancing together and Karen realized that nothing in the world compared to dancing in the arms of Michael Jackson. He held her tightly but gently. Karen wondered, _How does Michael know I like to be held like this? I didn't even know I liked to be held like this._

Michael asked, "Am I holding you too tight?"

Karen just said, "No, I feel fine."

Karen hoped that he would say something stupid like all men do in situations like this but he said, "This feels like a fairy tale."

Karen thought, _No, he didn't! That was the perfect thing to say._ Soon Karen's hand loosened away from Michael's hand and she wrapped her arms around Michael and put her head on his chest and heard his strong heartbeat. Michael held her and it didn't look like anything on Earth was going to make him let go of her. Then Karen looked deeply into Michael's eyes, leaned in, and kissed him. Michael responded by wrapping his arms around her and deepening the kiss. Michael and Karen were lost in their own world and it didn't seem like anything could snap them out of it.

Tremaine watched from the staircase while Michael and his mom were kissing and brought China so that she could witness this romantic scene. Tremaine whispered, "Come on, China. I'll tuck you in and read you a bedtime story."

In return, Karen gave Michael some ninjutsu lessons. First, they started with meditation. Karen explained, "Meditation helps lower your blood pressure and relaxes your soul." Michael and Karen had to sit cross-legged in the section of her basement she had converted into an indoor-gym for over an hour. After that Karen started to teach Michael basic self-defense moves. Karen said, "I know you have a whole team of bodyguards to protect you, but you need to learn to defend yourself, just in case."

Michael asked, "When can we learn how to use weapons, like the swords?"

Karen replied, "They're not _swords_ , they have different Japanese names. I had to wait a few years before Sensei let me use weapons. A sword is not a toy. It is a weapon that is made for one purpose: to slay. It's only as good or evil as the person who wields it."

Michael asked, "So I have to wait years before I can use a sword?"

Karen said, "I'll be a little more lenient than Sensei. After a few more sessions we can practice with wooden practice swords."

Michael said, "That sounds fair."

When Karen taught Michael sword fighting she saw that he was a natural when it came to the footwork but his hold on the swords needed work. Karen said, "It takes years to master ninjutsu. I'm still a student myself."

Michael asked, "If you're a person who works for peace why do you practice martial arts?"

Karen explained, "Even though I work for peace and saving the environment there will always be people who disagree with what I do. Look at Dr. Martin Luther King, Jr. People sent him death threats everyday and then he was shot while standing on a balcony. Maybe if he knew some self-defense he might still be with us."

Michael said, "So ninjutsu is a way to protect yourself if someone tries to hurt or kill you because of your environmentalism?"

Karen said, "Bingo. Plus, martial arts helps keep me in shape and lowers my blood pressure. Now let's run through the technique again."

After that Karen soon realized that she didn't just like Michael; she was falling in love with him. When her sister Lisa visited her she explained, "Michael isn't like any of the men I've met before. He's sweet, kind, and generous. He listens to me when I talk and he's not full of himself despite his celebrity status. He loves to read, adores animals and, best of all, loves children. Not just my kids but any and all children. He often visits the children's hospital and helps brighten the kids' day. He invites the kids in Matthew Payne's after-school program to visit him at his Encino home. They're always welcome."

Lisa said, "You're in love with him, Karen. Don't deny it."

Karen replied, "I'm in strong like. He's a dear friend."

Lisa said, "Come on, Karen, go with your feelings. When you love someone you're not satisfied with just being their friend."

Karen asked, "You think Michael loves me?"

Lisa said, "I can't be certain about that. You'll need to ask him yourself."

Karen and her kids had also invited Michael for a sleepover at their Holmby Hills mansion. Emmanuel Lewis was also visiting for the weekend. They slept in a tent in the living room, roasted marshmallows on a light bulb campfire, and told scary ghost stories. When the kids had nodded off Michael gave Karen something he had made: a self-portrait of Karen he had sketched and drawn himself. Michael pointed out the details, "I've sketched the anger and pain in your eyes. This red line represents your fury and I also drew a small map of your heart. It's full of kindness, generosity, goodness, and purity but it also shows the anger and pain you still keep locked in your heart. Karen, I want to be a part of your heart."

For one of the few times in her life Karen was lost for words. She finally found some and replied, "This is amazing. No one's ever done anything like this for me. Thank you, Michael." She then asked, "Michael, why do you care about me? How come out of all the people in the world you choose to date a doctor/vet/scientist/inventor?"

Michael said, "I've been in show business my whole life. I've mostly dated girls that are in show business and they were nice. But they never felt like...Miss Right. When I first saw you with your kids at your brother's wedding I saw the anger that was starting to build in your heart. I didn't want you to stay mad at the world forever. I also thought you looked gorgeous so I worked up the courage to talk to you at the Grammy Awards' after-party and invited you to my house so I could get to know you. You've taught me so much about animals, nature, science, and children. You've made me look at the world in different eyes. I can't thank you enough for that, Karen. I love you."

Karen looked into Michael's eyes and saw that what he was saying was genuine. She leaned in and kissed him deeply and passionately. When they broke away she said, "I love you too, Michael Jackson."


	10. Chapter 10

Karen suffered from nightmares. The dark secrets of her past would come back to haunt her in the land of dreams. A dark figure would come try to get her and once he got her he would strangle her, whisper terrible things to her, try to torture her every conceivable way possible. Then Karen would wake up covered in night sweat and gasping for air. After all these years her past just wouldn't settle. She wondered what was wrong.

Karen took a little vacation and went to visit an old friend of hers in Atlanta. Mr. Kishimoto was a Japanese-American who worked at Atlanta A&T as a janitor/handyman. He had taught Karen meditation when he noticed her anger issues. Then he started teaching her martial arts for self-defense. Mr. Kishimoto was skilled in the Japanese art of ninjutsu. Karen had been his first pupil and he loved her fondly like a daughter. Karen saw him as a father figure since she had never had a real father. When Karen and her kids visited Atlanta they stopped by Mr. Kishimoto's house. Mr. Kishimoto greeted her warmly and said, "Karen-san, it's so nice to see you. I'm glad you were able to get away from the paparazzi."

Karen smiled and replied, "It's nice to see you too, Sensei. How's business?"

Sensei had decided to turn his ninjutsu lessons into a business when Karen made the suggestion. He charged people money and was able to quit his job at Atlanta A&T but he never charged Karen for anything. When Karen moved to California, Mr. Kishimoto gave her books on ninjitsu and the address to an L.A. dojo so that she could still train. Karen then told Mr. Kishimoto everything about her life in California: her job, her practice, her expeditions, her books, her university lectures, her kids' rising acting careers, her romantic relationship with Michael Jackson, and her recurring nightmares.

Mr. Kishimoto said, "I've tried to help you channel your anger, Karen. But more still remains. Anger clouds the mind and when turned inward it is an unconquerable enemy. You've always felt that you've had to face this enemy alone. But there are people who can help you. Don't forget them, Karen. You're not as alone as you think."

Karen also visited her Aunt Madea. Madea also listened to Karen's problems and replied, "Karen, if there is one thing I know you can't run from it's your past. I know my sister told you that what goes on in the house stays in the house. Well that ain't true. If a secret from your past is tormenting you in the future then you've got to deal with it."

Karen asked, "How? I've already told my siblings and the rest of the family knows."

Madea pondered for a second and asked, "What about Michael Jackson?"

Karen asked, "What about him?"

Madea gave her a look and Karen sharply exclaimed, "Hold on now! Just because I have a man in my life doesn't mean I'm going to tell him my whole life story."

Madea asked, "Ever since you started dating Michael have these nightmares been reoccurring more vividly than before?"

Karen replied, "Maybe, but what has that got to do with anything?"

Madea replied, "Your mind has always been a complex thing, Karen. I think that for so long you swore that there were no more good men in this world that your brain and heart quickly agreed. But now that you've found a man that's too good to be true your brain is now being sharply contrasted. Your previous ideas that all men are no good are now replaced by a new idea that not all men are all bad. Your brain is fighting these ideas through your nightmares."

Karen asked, "So do I tell Michael the truth?"

Madea stated, "You'll have to follow your heart."

The rest of 1985 was a hectic year. China became an instant star thanks to  _Thea_ and that helped increase the fame of Karen's small family. Tracking by the paparazzi was so bad that Karen had to start wearing disguises to go to the grocery store and other public places. Karen's book based on her experience in Africa, _Africa: The Real Experience_ became a #1 New York Times Bestseller. The book not only educated people about the East African famine but also on several other African issues including malnutrition, corrupt governments, outside interference, lack of clean water, destruction of the environment, apartheid, and the rising rates in disease which included polio, sleeping sickness, cholera, malaria, and AIDS. The book was later nominated for and won the Pulitzer Prize for General Non-Fiction. Karen was trying to create a better softener and chemical solution for the Jheri curl. Perming Jheri curled hair is time and labor-intensive and expensive to maintain. To maintain the look of the Jheri curl, users are required to apply a curl activator spray and heavy moisturizers daily and to sleep with a plastic cap on their heads to keep the hairstyle from drying out. The harsh mix of chemicals required for the process caused the wearer's natural hair to become extremely brittle and dry. Products to maintain the Jheri curl could cost up to $6 and were quickly depleted while the activator in particular had the undesirable side effect of being very greasy; this would often stain clothing, furniture, and anything that came into contact with it. When Karen created a sample of her own softener and chemical solution, Michael Jackson told her he would be happy to help test out the new products. He said if anything went wrong with his hair he could just wear a fedora to cover his head. When Michael tested it he said his Jheri curl was holding up without any extra sprays or moisturizers and that it didn't leave stains on his clothes or the furniture. Karen convinced her patent attorney to get the Jheri Redding Products Company to sell these new hair care products at lower prices. Karen's practice was also successful business with all the new patients, but treating all those people and animals could get really stressful.

When Michael J. Fox was cast to replace Eric Stoltz in a movie called _Back to the Future_ , he offered to let Tremaine and China visit the set to give Karen some quality time to herself. Karen usually didn't want her kids out of her sight. The time they took to rehearse their TV shows was the exception. When Michael J. Fox finally convinced Karen to let him look after the kids Karen told him, "Remember, Michael, I love my kids. They're my whole life. They're my flesh and blood. If anything happens to them  _your_ flesh and blood will be all over the floor."

Michael J. Fox gulped and said, "Got it, Doc."

Michael J. Fox rehearsed _Family Ties_ from 10 AM to 6 PM then he let Tremaine and China come with him to the movie set where scenes were shot until 2:30 AM. Tremaine and China conked out at 1 AM. They all fell asleep in the limo and were nudged awake by the driver when they got to the Holmby Hills. The doorbell woke Karen up, then she got off the couch, opened the door, and carried China.

She asked them, "So how was the movie studio?"

Tremaine, who was being held by Michael, said, "It was so cool! Michael travels to the 1950s in a DeLorean time machine!"

Karen replied, "Oh my! Sounds interesting."

Michael explained, "The movie will be in theaters this summer and I think you'll like it."

Karen allowed Michael to dress Tremaine and China in their pajamas and tuck them in. Before they went to bed Karen said, "What do we say to Michael?"

Tremaine and China said, "Thank you, Michael, for letting us see your movie."

Michael smiled and said, "You are so welcome."

Michael and Karen walked downstairs and Michael said, "They're great kids."

Karen said, "Thanks."

Michael asked, "What did you do with your free time?"

Karen replied, "I invited Michael Jackson over so that he could witness some science experiments in my lab. I wanted to show him how much fun science could be."

Michael J. Fox asked, "Are things getting serious between you and Michael Jackson?"

Karen replied, "Maybe, maybe not." Karen gave Michael J. Fox a warm hug and then he left. Karen also decided to visit the movie set and brought along Michael Jackson, who was interested in becoming a movie actor someday. Michael J. Fox showed them around the studio, let them try on the 1950s outfits the cast had to wear, and showed them how the special effects were created. _Back to the Future_ was released to theaters on July 3rd, 1985, and Karen, Michael Jackson, and her kids were invited to the premier. It became the most successful film of the year and grossed over $380 million worldwide.

On August 2nd, 1985, Tyler Perry released his first movie, _Power to the People_. It was based on the true story of the Black Panther Party from the mid-1960s to the early 1980s. Karen had been involved with the revolutionary black nationalist organization when she was a child and was happy to see their story retold onscreen. The movie received mixed reviews from critics since the movie dealt with racism, sexism, police brutality, and other controversial issues. But the film grossed over $55 million at the box office and was nominated for several awards.

In the summer of 1985 Karen's family hosted a family reunion at her Holmby Hills mansion. Karen asked Michael if he was interested in stopping by and meeting the family. Michael promised that he would. The family reunion also gave Karen a chance to catch up with her siblings. Karen's younger sister Lisa had graduated from the Fashion Institute of Technology in New York City and worked for the Ralph Lauren Corporation in their Women's Collection. The eldest member of the Lincoln siblings was Isaac and he worked in Washington, D.C. as a police officer. He had been a star athlete in high school and had received an athletic scholarship to Louisiana State University where he graduated with a degree in criminology. Joshua had graduated from the Cambridge School of Culinary Arts and was planning on continuing his education for two more years at Le Cordon Bleu Paris Culinary Arts School in France. The whole family couldn't stop congratulating Karen and her kids for all their hard work.

"I watch _House of Payne_ every week and it's the best sitcom I've ever seen. Tremaine has a gift!"

"China is absolutely adorable in _Thea_. And Thea is hysterical! It's about time people showed how hard it is to be a black mother."

"Karen, you've helped make black history. First black woman to receive a Nobel Prize in Medicine and inventor of the cellular phone and CD? Plus, there's all them books you're writing about your adventures. You're like a force of nature!"

Michael stopped by the family reunion and the relatives could barely breathe when they saw the world's biggest superstar in Karen's backyard. A boy named Toby went to pick up his ball when it bounced near Michael's car. When Michael got out of the car he picked up the ball and said, "I think this is yours."

Toby gasped and said, "Hi. You're Michael Jackson! You're famous."

Michael quickly looked both ways and said, "Am I?"

Toby laughed and asked, "You're visiting the reunion?"

Michael said, "Yeah. Why don't you introduce me to everybody?"

Toby led Michael to the picnic tables and soon everyone was crowding around Michael. Michael was painfully shy but he hit it off great with Karen's clan. Anyone who looked at Michael may have noticed how light Michael's skin was. Karen knew that Michael had been diagnosed with vitiligo, a disease that destroys the pigmentation of your skin. Karen knew about it because a student at Atlanta A&T had also suffered from it. Patches of white appeared on his black skin and doctors told him that there was no known cure but it could still be treated. Karen had connected Michael with an expert dermatologist, Arnold Klein, who promised to help him the best he could. But the vitiligo was only getting worse. Michael's changing appearance was sure to become a hot topic with the press.

As Michael socialized with her family she wondered just how deep her feelings were for him. She picked up a flower and started picking petals. "I tell him, I tell him not, I tell him, I tell him not." Soon Karen came to the last petal and said, "I tell him. But when and how? Would he even understand?"


	11. Chapter 11

1985 rolled on and Karen's work was at the top of her list. She went on an expedition to the Australian Outback where she observed several wild animals not found anywhere else on Earth: the kangaroo, the wallaby, the dingo, the koala, the echidna, the platypus, etc. Karen wrote another book titled, _The Outback_. She also came home with a female joey she had named Yoyo whose parents had been killed by poachers. The book became an instant bestseller. She also went on an expedition to the jungles of India and wrote a book titled, _The Real Jungle Book_. Karen also came home with a sloth bear cub she had named Marie, a Bengal tiger cub named Fearless, and a red panda she had named Rocket. Marie's parents had been killed by poachers as had Fearless'. Rocket's bamboo forest home was destroyed to make room for farms leaving him homeless. Karen kept all her exotic pets in cages until she could convert one of the spaces near the back wall into a proper living area for them. The animals adjusted well to their new home but Karen was still disgusted that humanity's greed caused animals to be homeless. Karen became an even stronger advocate for animals' rights and an admired environmentalist.

People always asked, "Why should humanity care? What happens if a species becomes extinct?"

Karen answered their questions at a televised speech at USC. She stated, "God put humans to protect His creation, but we've all done a pretty lousy job. This year, scientists discovered a hole in our ozone layer over Antarctica. Why is it there? Because people have been abusing the Earth. Deforestation is one of the main causes. People clear cut forests to sell off the lumber or build new communities. What about the animals who live in these forests? Where will they go once they've lost their homes? Several non-profit organizations have been set up to protect these amazing creatures but there is still much more that needs to be done. Another factor in the depletion of the ozone layer is the greenhouse effect. When we light fires or burn gas in our cars carbon dioxide is released in the air. Earth's atmosphere traps the carbon dioxide in the air and keeps Earth warm. But as more carbon dioxide is released in the air Earth gets hotter and hotter. Forests worldwide, including the Amazon, absorb carbon dioxide, breathe out oxygen for us to breathe and help combat the greenhouse effect. But since forests worldwide are being destroyed more carbon dioxide stays in the air.Chlorofluorocarbon or CFCs have also contributed to ozone depletion. CFCs are stable, nonflammable, low in toxicity, and inexpensive to produce. Over time, CFCs found uses as refrigerants, solvents, foam blowing agents, and in other smaller applications. The CFCs are so stable that only exposure to strong UV radiation breaks them down. Carbon dioxide and chlorofluorocarbons or CFCs have contributed to the depletion of the ozone layer. Who knows how this could affect Earth's climate in the years to come? It's time for everyone to do their part to protect the environment. Los Angeles has suffered a major smog problem since the 1970s since people spend more time than necessary in their cars. People eat, drink coffee, shave, and make business or personal phone calls in their cars. They spend an enormous amount of time getting from one place to another, regularly stuck on freeways originally designed to let them move quickly. Despite the fact that Los Angeles is situated on the west coast of California, an area proud of its natural environment, air, and sea, Los Angeles is one of the most polluted places in the world thanks to automobiles and industry. One way to reduce the pollution is to carpool. Share rides with others, take a bus. Better yet, walk, ride a bike, skateboard, roller skate. Remember the three Rs: reduce, reuse, recycle. Everything we do today affects tomorrow. Let's all do our part to protect God's creation. Thank you for your time." The audience gave a deafening applause.

Karen was also working on a new invention to clean dirty water so that she could provide clean drinking water to people across the world, especially in Africa. The experiment led to several dead ends but Karen didn't know the meaning of the word "quit." She'd always say, "Did Martin Luther King quit? Did Malcolm X quit? Did Rosa Parks quit? Did Berry Gordy quit? Did Thomas Edison quit? Did Alexander Graham Bell quit? Did Marie Curie quit? Did the Wright brothers quit? Did Sir Isaac Newton quit?" (You know how people can go on like that? Well, Karen did that for a long time.)

1986 soon crept up. China had won a Young Artist Award with the rest of the juvenile cast from _Thea_ for Outstanding Youth Ensemble in a Television Series on December 15th, 1985. China had stated after she got the award, "I want to thank my mommy for being the best mommy in the whole world. I also want to thank my brother Tremaine and the rest of my family for their love. Thank you." The audience applauded and went, "Aunnnnnhhhh."

When the new year started Karen knew what she had to do. She called Michael shortly after the Grammy Awards and said, "Michael, can you come over? I need to tell you something."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the cliffhanger!


	12. Chapter 12

Michael drove over to Karen's house and walked into the house. He saw Karen sitting on the couch and asked, "Karen, what is it that you wanted to tell me?"

Karen said, "Michael, sit down and listen. I have a lot to tell you."

Michael sat next to her and showed that he was listening. Karen said, "When I was ten years old I heard Mom and my stepfather arguing about me. He threatened that he was going to leave but Mom said, 'No, don't. I'll do it. I'll do it.' I didn't know what she was talking about. Mom found me and put me in the bathroom. She combed my hair, put makeup on me and perfume. She told me to just relax. Then she let him come in and rape me." Tears were flowing down Karen's face and she didn't bother to wipe them off. Michael started to cry and then held her. He replied, "That's a terrible thing for a man to do to a child. Oh, Karen." Karen said, "That's not the end of the story." Karen looked Michael in the eye and said, "Mom finally divorced my stepfather in 1972 shortly before I started going to Atlanta A&T. Through my teenage years I had to fight the advances of any men who feasted their eyes on me. I was sexually assaulted but I managed to fight them off. I started dating a guy named Leroy Murray during my teen years. I really liked the guy and it looked like things might have gotten serious. One day I missed my period and started getting sick. I threw up a lot and one day I fainted in class. I went to the doctor who confirmed what I had feared: I was pregnant." Karen looked at Michael's expression which displayed compassion. Karen continued, "I was never more scared in my life. But I decided that no one is ever sure what a child will become. They could become a butcher, a baker, or a candlestick maker. Children come out of us but they're not us. I decided to have the baby. Nine months later on February 28th, 1978, Tremaine Julian Lincoln came into the world. But as soon I held him I couldn't have loved him more. Leroy wasn't ready to be a father so he went to a university outside Georgia. I tried to swear off men but then my old colleagues from A&T tried to help me build my confidence by setting me up with a blind date. His name was Adam Johnson. I went to a party with him. I remembered I went to the washroom and when I came back out I took a drink. My water tasted funny, it burned my throat, and made my head spin. I found myself craving more and realized that someone must have switched my drink of water with an alcoholic beverage. I drank at least five more glasses and ended up drunk. Somehow I wounded up in Adam's apartment and the next thing I remembered was waking up in the morning completely naked. I got dressed, took a cab home, and told myself that was the last time I was drinking alcohol. Once again I missed my period and started getting sick. The doctor confirmed I was pregnant again. Lester, like most baby daddies, refused to acknowledge that the child was his so I decided to have this baby as well and raise it the best I could. On June 6th, 1980, China Lisa Lincoln came into the world. When you boil it down I'm just another black woman stuck raising two kids by herself thanks to the manipulation and neglect of men." Karen's tears started flowing faster and Michael asked, "Why did you tell me all this? How do you really feel?" Karen angrily said, "I've been running away from things that already happened and I thought I was done with men until you came into my life. I tried not to think about you but I do think about you all the time. I fell in love with you and I keep waiting for you to turn into some evil monster like every other man I've met but you haven't." Karen couldn't keep talking because she kept on crying and Michael held her close and let her sob into his shirt. He held her tight, stroked her hair and said, "It's alright, Karen. Just let it out. I'm here, it's okay."

When Karen finished crying Michael gave her his handkerchief to her so that she could wipe her eyes and blow her nose. Michael said, "I'm glad you trusted me enough to tell me your secret. Do your kids know?"

Karen said, "Not yet. I'm waiting until they get a little older."

Michael said, "How many other people know?"

Karen said, "My siblings know. The rest of the family knows; I told them after Mama died, and so does Mr. Kishimoto, my old martial arts teacher."

Michael asked, "Do you still love your mother? Did you forgive her?" Karen replied, "Yes, I loved my mother. She was just doing what she had to to help the family. You'll be surprised at what a black woman has to do to survive in this world. But, for awhile, I resisted any attempts my mother made to show me affection and I believe it greatly hindered our relationship. I eventually forgave her but I don't think she ever forgave herself."

Michael held her and she wrapped her arms around him. They just sat there quietly, with tears rolling down their cheeks. There was no need for words.


	13. Chapter 13

1986 rolled on. Michael also revealed some secrets of his own to Karen. "My father was really strict with The Jackson Five. We'd rehearse in front of him and if you sang out of tune or missed a step he'd beat you. Sometimes with a belt or a switch. I got beaten for things that happened mostly outside rehearsals. Joseph would make me so angry that I'd throw my shoe at him and he'd say I was going to get it. Sometimes I got away from him but not always. He used to trip us boys into the walls to show his dominance. One day he tripped me and I fell on the floor. I started crying and asked, 'What did you do that for?' Joseph replied, 'That was for what happened yesterday and for what you're probably going to do today.' He then held me by one leg and beat my back and bottom. He finally dropped me and I just remember feeling pain all over. Don't get it wrong, I do love him. I forgave him a long time ago but I still feel sick, nervous and nauseous around him. He used to tease me about the way I looked and he'd tell me to get my big head and fat nose in the game. I believe his discipline played a large role in my success but he's still a mystery man to me since he built a shell around himself over the years and will probably always be one."

Karen digested this information and concluded that several of Michael's adult problems stemmed from this chronic maltreatment he had to endure as a child: his deep dissatisfaction with his appearance, his nightmares and chronic sleep problems, his tendency to remain hyper-compliant, especially with his father, and to remain childlike. Karen hugged Michael and held him close when he started crying. She knew better than most people how your childhood can affect your adult life. Karen and Michael's relationship grew even stronger.

Throughout the year the press kept on hounding Michael. They claimed he was bleaching his skin, that he slept in a hyperbaric oxygen chamber to slow his aging process, that he bought the Elephant Man's bones, and that he was becoming more detached from reality after purchasing a chimpanzee called Bubbles. The press had spread rumors about Karen for years but she had learned how to handle it. Karen explained to Michael, "My Aunt Madea said, 'It's not what people call you it's what you answer to.' People will talk about you until the day you die. People talk about me too but I ignore them. I know who I am and you know who you are. Those rumors will only become true if you start to believe they're true. Understand?"

Michael nodded and said, "Thanks, Karen. You're a great woman and I'm glad you're my girl."

Karen blushed and said, "Thanks, Michael."

Karen took a break from traveling to spend more time with her kids. Her practice was doing fine and her assets were in check. But it still felt like something was missing. When Emmanuel Lewis came to visit he dropped the bomb when he asked, "Dr. Lincoln, are you and Michael going to get married?"

Karen turned and stared at him and said, "Emmanuel, what makes you think Michael and I are going to get married?"

Emmanuel replied, "Because you and Michael spend so much time together. Whenever I see you you're always wearing a girly smile and giggling. You practically bounce or float or glide or something when you walk from the kitchen to the living room. I don't know how to describe it but you seem to be glowing."

Karen asked, "Glowing?" Emmanuel nodded and Karen continued, "What makes you think Michael will propose anytime soon?"

Emmanuel asked, "If Michael did propose would you say yes?"

Karen flustered, "I don't know. Maybe yes or something. If Michael and I got married then the media would have a field day with it. Celebrity marriages usually don't last long. We'd face a lot of challenges if we did get married."

Emmanuel replied, "So what? You and Michael would be able to handle it. You're both two of the strongest people I know. I thought you were the last person on Earth who cared what other people think." Karen tried to say something but she just shook her head and smiled at Emmanuel's innocence and wisdom.

For the next few days Karen wondered, "If Michael proposed would I say yes? How deeply do I feel for him?" Karen realized that when Michael was away from her for more than an hour she couldn't stop thinking about him. She prayed for him more than she prayed for herself. When he smiled he brightened her whole day. Karen remembered how nothing in the world compared to dancing in Michael's arms. She remembered how tightly he held her when she cried and how strong his heart sounded. She remembered how warm his lips tasted when she kissed him. Karen knew immediately what was missing in her life. If Michael did pop the question she knew that her heart wouldn't be the only one that broke if she said no. Michael's heart would break too and he was too good to suffer that.


	14. Chapter 14

Michael Jackson was preparing to release his new album, _Bad_ , by the summer of 1987. He was also working on his autobiography and a movie to coincide with the album called _Moonwalker_ , after his signature dance move. The film was an anthology of six short stories several of which were long-form music videos from Jackson's  _Bad_ album. Tremaine and China had auditioned for roles and appeared in the movie. Tremaine appeared in the dance number for a parody of Michael Jackson's "Bad" music video called "Badder" and Tremaine and China both appeared in the "Smooth Criminal" segment alongside Kellie Parker, Sean Lennon, and Brandon Quinton Adams. Tremaine had stated that he would have been great for the lead in "Badder" but China said, "Nobody would believe you're a miniature Michael Jackson with that mess you call hair." Brandon was sporting hair twists but his curly hair was still a mess. Karen told her son not to worry about it and told him that his biological father had also suffered from knotty, kinky hair. That was one of the few things Karen had told Tremaine about his father. Karen would drop them off at rehearsal and arrive a few hours later to pick them up.

But one day she didn't come back. Tremaine and China sat waiting but she still didn't come. Michael came out and asked, "Is your mother here yet?" They shook their heads. Michael said, "Don't worry. She's probably in surgery or something. She's always helping out patients to the best of her ability. I'll wait with you." When Karen still didn't show up by the time darkness was enveloping the set, Michael felt a twinge in his heart. It was a funny feeling and Michael decided to trust his instincts and call Karen's cellular phone. The phone rang  but Karen didn't answer. Michael called again but she still didn't pick up. Michael asked Tremaine, "Do you remember where your mother said she'd be?"

Tremaine replied, "Yeah, she said she would be lecturing at a woman's support group." Tremaine gave Michael the number but the people at the support group said that Karen had left a few hours before and didn't know her whereabouts. Michael then called Karen's house and Edward picked up. Michael asked if Karen was there and Edward said she hadn't returned.

Michael told Tremaine and China, "I don't seem to be able to find your mother's whereabouts. I'll just drive you two home." Tremaine and China fell asleep in the limo and Michael and Edward tucked them both into bed. Edward made Michael a cup of warm tea to calm him down and then Michael went home.

The next morning Michael stopped by the house to see if Karen had returned but she hadn't. China said, "Maybe we should call the police."

Edward said, "We can only call the police when she's been missing a full twenty-four hours."

China asked, "Are the twenty-four hours up yet?"

Before anyone could reply the phone rang. Michael answered it and asked, "Who's calling?"

A man replied, "My name is Dr. Reynolds. A doctor who's a friend of Karen's gave me this phone number. You need to get to the hospital ASAP! Karen got shot twice on her leg!"

Dr. Reynolds gave Michael the address and Michael told Tremaine and China, "Come on, kids. We have to get to the hospital. Your mom got shot!"

Tremaine and China both exclaimed, "What?!"

Michael said, "I'll explain on the way. Just get in the limo." The driver drove them to the hospital where Michael tried to get information about Karen at the front desk but the secretary and the nurse were arguing. Michael cut in and exclaimed, "Hey! My girlfriend got shot! Would someone please tell me where Karen Lincoln is?"

The secretary said, "Just a minute, sir. By the way, can I have an autograph?" Michael wrote out an autograph while the secretary called the emergency room. She told Michael, "Dr. L is still in ER. But I'll let you know if anything happens." Michael thanked her while he and the kids sat in the waiting room. The kids were trying hard to hide their tears but Michael hugged them tightly and said, "Your mom is one of the bravest and strongest women I know. She'll be alright."

Soon a doctor came out and asked, "Mr. Jackson?"

Michael woke up and asked, "Is Karen alright?"

The doctor replied, "Yes, we had to remove two bullets from her right leg. Dr. Lincoln was supposedly kidnapped shortly after she spoke at a woman's support group. She got shot twice in the leg when she tried to escape but was still able to fight off her kidnappers and forced one to call the police. Dr. Lincoln is one of the strongest and fittest women I have ever seen. She retained consciousness while in the ambulance and didn't lose a lot of blood. She's being taken into recovery. I'll take you to her."

Michael hugged him and said, "Thank you. Thank you so much."

Michael and the kids were led into a hospital room and saw Karen on a hospital bed. She was in a white hospital gown and an IV tube was inserted in her arm. When she saw Michael and the kids she smiled and said, "Nice to see you guys." Tremaine and China hugged their mother and started crying again. Karen said, "It's alright. Mommy's okay."

Michael then hugged Karen and a tear escaped from his eye and fell down his cheek. Michael kissed her cheek and said, "I'm so glad you're okay."

Karen said, "Thank you. I hope you weren't too worried about me. Do you mind looking after my kids for awhile? I'm going to be stuck in this bed for some time."

Michael smiled and said, "You don't even have to ask." Michael and the kids left Karen and promised to visit tomorrow.

Michael took care of Tremaine and China at his Encino home for a few weeks while Karen recovered. They visited her at the hospital several times and helped keep her company. The police told them that the shooter didn't reveal much to the police but they thought that he was part of a plot to kill Karen so that her environmental actions would cease. A police officer suggested that Karen should hire bodyguards and a security team for her home. Michael drove her home on the day she was released. Karen would have to go through physical therapy before she could walk again but there were plenty of people to help her. Her brother Julian, her kids, her butler Edward, Michael J. Fox, Mr. T, and of course, Michael Jackson.

"Don't worry, Karen, pretty soon you'll be able to walk easily again. Then you and I can dance together again," said Michael while he helped Karen walk to her couch.

Karen laughed and said, "I'm looking forward to that." When Karen sat down she gave a small cry of pain.

Michael asked, "Are you okay?"

Michael put his hand gently on her leg while she replied, "I'm fine, Michael, don't worry."

Michael still kept his hand on her leg and Karen had to admit his touch felt good. Michael said, "I know a way to make you feel better." Michael leaned into Karen and kissed her. Soon Karen wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. The kiss was full of passion, joy, desire, and love. Michael held Karen gently by her waist while Karen ran her fingers through his gorgeous Jheri curls. It didn't look like either one of them would break away until Tremaine and China came into the living room and started laughing fit to burst.

Karen exclaimed, "Tremaine, China!"

Michael laughed and added, "Looks like we're not going to get any privacy."

Karen said, "Alright kids, rehearsals start soon so pack your things." Tremaine and China raced upstairs to wash up and get their stuff. Karen gave Michael a hug and said, "Thanks, Michael. That made me feel a lot better."

Michael replied, "It was my pleasure."


	15. Chapter 15

1987 was the year Karen was awarded the National Medal of Science for biological sciences based on "her outstanding breakthroughs in natural science." Karen and her kids packed their bags and traveled to Washington, D.C. in May. They stayed at the Washington Hilton. They were also taken on a full-length tour of the White House. They saw the Oval Office, the Library, the kitchen, the movie theater, the indoor swimming pool, and much, much more. They were also introduced to President Ronald Reagan and First Lady Nancy Reagan. They met them in the Oval Office and shook them warmly by the hand.

The President said, "It is a pleasure and an honor to have you here in the White House, Dr. Lincoln."

Karen smiled and said, "The pleasure is all mine."

President Reagan shook Tremaine's hand and said, "And this is the funny young gentleman from  _House of Payne_. My family and I love that show. It teaches a lot of American values."

Tremaine replied, "Thanks, sir."

President Reagan shook China's hand and Nancy gave them a hug and said, "These must be the cute little stars from  _House of Payne_ and _Thea_. I love those shows, they're hysterical."

Tremaine and China said, "Thank you, Miss Nancy Reagan."

Karen was proud that she had raised two kids with wonderful manners. They were then led outside where President Reagan would give a small speech at the podium before presenting the award to Karen. Karen and her kids waited by the side. The President spoke into the mike and addressed the crowd and reporters, "Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. The recipient of this year's National Medal of Science is a woman whose intelligence, perseverance, determination, and generosity has taken the world by storm. Dr. Dolittle has nothing on this woman." Some people laughed while the President continued. "Her contributions to natural science has benefited the field of biological sciences. Her best-selling books educate all of us on animals, the environment, and what we can do to save God's Earth. She also runs a successful practice in Los Angeles, for humans and animals. She always works hard to save the lives of her patients and has even traveled to different regions, such as Africa, to provide aid to those in need. She also donates to several charities, including UNICEF, the WWF, and the United Negro College Fund, making her a true humanitarian. It's my honor to present the National Medicine of Science to Dr. Karen Lincoln!"

The applause was thunderous as Karen stepped onto the the stage and accepted the Medal. After she shook the President's hand she spoke into the microphone, "First I want to thank God, who makes all things possible. I want to thank my children for their unconditional love. I want to thank my mother for bringing me into the world and supporting my dream. I want to thank my siblings and the rest of the family for their love. I want to thank all my co-workers at the human and animal hospitals for their cooperation and support. Thank you President Reagan and First Lady Nancy Reagan for this award." Karen took a bow and walked off the podium. Later she and her kids had dinner in the President's Dining Room. The next day Karen and her kids flew back to L.A.

During the month of August 1987 Michael was completing his _Bad_ album and planning a world tour to promote the album which would cause him to be away for several months. Karen contemplated this fact and soon discovered that she would terribly miss Michael _._ During his  _Bad_ era, Michael's skin had become much lighter, his Jheri curl had grown to a longer length, and he was often sporting sharp clothes that were usually red or black. But Michael still had those puppy dog brown eyes and great smile. Karen thought he was the most gorgeous man she had ever met.

Michael had stopped by Karen's house to check on her. He was sporting a red shirt with black leather pants. He had to go through two security guards named Tyrell and Suzy, who were charged with escorting Karen to and from work, and through other public places. After that last attempt on her life Karen decided her pride wasn't as important as ensuring that her two children wouldn't become motherless. Michael came into the house and found Karen sitting on the couch reading a novel. He sat down beside her and asked, "Hi, Karen, what are you reading?"

Karen replied, "Hello, Michael. I'm reading  _The Once and Future King_. It's a classic story about King Arthur as he explores human nature regarding power and justice."

Michael smiled and said, "I came to...to dance with you."

Karen looked surprised and repeated, "To dance with me?"

Michael continued, "You said you were looking forward to dancing with me again when your leg got better. Well, it's better. Do you want to dance?"

Karen closed her book and said, "Sure."

Karen put on a slow jazz record and soon she and Michael were slowly swaying to the music. Karen definitely knew nothing was better than dancing in the arms of Michael Jackson. Soon they gazed lovingly into each others' eyes and leaned in for a kiss. It was full of passion, joy, desire, love, and led to something more. Michael's hands slid down her waist and were soon holding her butt. Karen's hands soon went underneath Michael's T-shirt as she felt his bare chest. Michael's hands soon found their way inside Karen's blouse and their way to her breasts. Michael began to caress and gently squeezed her nipples. They continued kissing lips to lips. Then Karen licked Michael's lips and soon their tongues found one another. Michael picked her up to hold her closer to his body. Michael held Karen in his arms, her butt seated in his hands, her back up against the wall. Karen wrapped her legs around Michael's waist while she ran her fingers through his curls. Michael soon began to kiss her neck and then he carried her bridal style upstairs to her bedroom.

On Karen's bed Michael and Karen soon took off all their clothes and were making love to each other. Karen had taken Michael's shirt off while he was still carrying her. When he laid her down on her bed he had taken her blouse and bra off while still French kissing her. Soon they took each others' pants off and were soon going all the way. Michael's penis soon found its way into Karen's vagina officially uniting themselves as lovers. They stayed like that, kissing, licking, rocking, and moaning. Soon they were out of breath and for a long time just laid in each others' arms. For once in their lives they weren't worried about the past, the present, or the future. For one of the few times in their lives their minds were at peace.

Then Karen heard a sound outside the window. Karen recognized the sound of the limo. Tremaine and China were home from their television studios. She nudged Michael and said, "Michael, we might want to put our clothes back on. The kids are home." Michael and Karen got dressed as fast they could and then looked each other over. To make sure they didn't look too...rushed.

Then they went downstairs to meet the kids. Michael quickly said, "Hi, Tremaine, hi, China. How are you feeling?"

Tremaine replied, "Fine. How are you guys feeling?"

Karen replied, "Fine."

China asked, "What were you guys doing upstairs?"

Michael and Karen both said, "Nothing."

Karen quickly said, "Wash up, you two. It's almost time for dinner." Tremaine and China rushed upstairs.

Michael asked, "You think they suspect anything?"

Karen said, "They're smart kids. If they do figure it out I'm sure they won't blab to everyone in Hollywood."

Soon Michael waved good-bye and drove away in his car. Karen's butler Edward came home from the grocery store and started to make dinner. Karen sat down at the table and continued to have the same thought running through her head, _I just made love to Michael Jackson! I can't believe I just made love to Michael Jackson!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael Jackson and Karen Lincoln make love for the first time!  
> Hope you enjoyed the read!


	16. Chapter 16

Michael and Karen had sex a few more times before Michael left for the Japanese leg of his world tour. A few weeks after Michael left Karen was getting herself and her house ready for her first televised interview. Her son Tremaine, the rest of the cast from _House of Payne_ , and Tyler Perry had been interviewed on a new talk show in Chicago, _The Oprah Winfrey Show_. Tremaine had revealed to Oprah how tough it was being a child star and how he felt he was missing out on a normal childhood even though he loved acting and comedy. He also told Oprah about his relationships with Emmanuel Lewis, Michael J. Fox, Mr. T, and Michael Jackson. Tyler Perry had also revealed that he had been heavily abused by his father Emmit Perry, Jr. He had even once attempted suicide to avoid his father's abuse. He also revealed that he was molested by his mother's friend and three other men when he was ten and later learned that his father had molested one of his friends. Fans of the show called this "The Oprah Effect," which is when celebrities open up to Oprah about their deepest secrets.

Karen had given interviews to magazines, such as _Ebony_ and _Discover_ , and had done televised interviews about her books and research but had never done a televised interview about her personal life. Oprah had kept on asking if she wanted to do a live interview so that the world would know what Dr. Karen Lincoln was really like. Karen had thought long and hard about it and finally said yes to the interview. She hoped that opening up about her past life and secrets to Oprah and the rest of the world might help people understand her better.

Since Oprah only wanted to interview Karen, Tremaine and China slept over at Jacob Wilkerson's house. Jacob Wilkerson played the recurring character of James, Jasmine's best friend on _Thea_. He and China had become good friends in real life so Tremaine and China sometimes played at his house but he also visited them at their Holmby Hills mansion. Karen had given specific conditions for the interview. She wanted it filmed at her house because it made it her feel more comfortable. She didn't want her and Oprah to go over the questions before the interview because then it might sound too rehearsed. Edward cleaned the house from top to bottom for the interview and was given the night off. He assured his boss that he would watch the interview live at a club. Karen washed and groomed all the animals just in case Oprah wanted to see them. Karen didn't want the whole world saying that she didn't know how to care for her own pets.

Soon nighttime fell and Karen waited outside her living room for Oprah to come in and start the introduction. There were studio lights and cameras everywhere. Karen had come to dislike cameras because of the paparazzi. All their flashing cameras and questions made her feel like a freak. Soon Oprah was at Karen's front door and was facing a camera. The camera operator said, "We're live in five, four, three, two..." The camera turned on and millions of viewers across the world tuned in to watch the Oprah special. Oprah started off by saying, "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. I'm broadcasting live from Holmby Hills, California to introduce you to the doctor whose inventions, medical care, natural research, and humanitarian endeavors have taken the world by storm. I asked her if she would do an interview that exposed her extensively private lifestyle and she said yes. Ladies and gentlemen, stay tuned for Dr. Karen Lincoln's first live televised interview."

Then the scene changed to Karen's living room. Oprah explained, "I was expecting some gadgets, gizmos, and even some wild animals to be roaming about the house but where Dr. Lincoln lives is a beautiful home. She has a well furnished living room with a lovely sofa, chairs, big-screen TV, paintings, and pictures." The scene changed to the parlor. Oprah said, "The most impressive thing in this room is the Doc's Wall of Fame. She has pictures of several famous historical figures that she admires. There's Dr. King, Malcolm X, Rosa Parks, Madame CJ Walker, George Washington Carver, Thomas Edison, Alexander Graham Bell, the Wright Brothers, and many more." The scene changed to Karen's office. "She has an office complete with a desk, a chair, and some paperwork. And look at what those neck models have around their necks." Oprah picked up one medal and said, "The Nobel Prize for Medicine. Dr. Lincoln is the only African-American that has one of these." She then picked up the next medal and said, "Dr. Lincoln's National Medal of Science. She's the only African-American who has one of these as well." The scenes kept on changing to different rooms in Karen's house. "She has a large, well-stocked, and beautiful kitchen. She has several bedrooms upstairs including her bedroom, her children's bedrooms, and other guest rooms." The scene changed back to the living room. "Now before we commence with the interview its important to know where Dr. Lincoln came from because her story is nothing but incredible."

The scene changed to show pictures of Karen as a baby, child, teenager, and young adult from the '60s to the '80s. Oprah said in a voice-over, "Dr. Karen Lincoln is the third of five children born to Quinton and Victoria Lincoln in Sweet Auburn, Atlanta, Georgia. Karen's father left the family shortly after her brother Joshua was born in 1963 leaving her mother to raise five children on her own. Karen's older brothers, Isaac and Julian, state that from an early age Karen was an extraordinary child. Her brothers would play school with her and taught her the alphabet. Shortly after she learned the alphabet, Karen was soon reading picture books when she was only three. After she finished all the books in the colored library she helped integrate the Whites Only library when she attempted to get a library card. She and her siblings integrated the Atlanta schools in 1966. When Karen took some tests a few years later she was proven to be a gifted child and was sent to high school when she was only ten years old. In 1972 Karen attended Atlanta A&T University when she was only twelve. She double majored in medicine and veterinary science. She also became a star debater and chess player. When Karen was only seventeen she gave birth to her first child, Tremaine Julian Lincoln, and when she was twenty she had her second child, China Lisa Lincoln. After Karen graduated from university with honors and moved to California to start her practice no one could help but wonder what lay in store for Dr. Karen Lincoln."

The scene changed back to Oprah and she said, "Ladies and gentlemen, Dr. Karen Lincoln." Karen walked into the living room smiling, shook Oprah's hand, and gestured her to sit on the couch. Oprah asked, "Are you nervous?"

Karen replied, "No, not really."

Oprah said, "Good, now Karen, the conditions for this interview was that it had to be at your house and that we shouldn't go over any of the questions before the interview, right?"

Karen replied, "Right. I don't want it to sound too rehearsed. I want to be free, to be myself."

Oprah said, "Okay. And am I allowed to call you Karen? I've heard that you've been very strict with people to address you by your proper title, Dr. Lincoln."

Karen replied, "When I'm on or off duty I expect people to call me Dr. Lincoln or even just Doc for short. I grew up in the Jim Crow South and most whites called blacks boy, girl, or nigger. White people called my mother, my aunts, and my uncles by their first names while they expected to be called 'sir' and 'ma'am.' That was always a slap in the face to the black adults in my world and so today I give respect and I expect respect in return."

Oprah said, "I understand. I grew up in the South as well, in rural Mississippi. Can you elaborate on your childhood experiences?"

Karen replied, "Sure. The most vivid memories of my childhood include the Civil Rights Movement. My siblings and I watched Dr. King on our TV set all the time. I was drawn to his words and learned at an early age that with the right words you can change the world. I read lots of books to improve my vocabulary and when I finished all the books at the colored library I wandered downtown and decided to see what the white library had. The white librarian was surprised to see me. I walked through the library and saw all the books. There were way more books at the white library than the colored library and I felt the hurt and pain that all blacks in the South felt when they were denied access to theaters, pools, lunch counters, restrooms, or other buildings, facilities, and services marked 'Whites Only.' This library was Atlanta's message to us that whites deserve more access to literature and education than black people. I found several books and attempted to check them out but the white librarian said she couldn't give me a card because I was black. It was the library's rules."

Oprah asked, "Did the librarian call the police and have you arrested?"

Karen explained, "No, they just escorted me out and they told me in slow, small words that a black girl like me had no business in the white library and to go back to Nigger Town. But I went back to the library with a bunch of other kids from the neighborhood, including my brothers, Julian and Isaac. We staged a sit-in and were arrested. But the NAACP and SNCC had our backs. They posted bail money and challenged the library's unfair rules in court. When it was proven that the library's rules on not allowing blacks to have cards and check out books was unconstitutional, every library in Atlanta was integrated."

Oprah digested this and said, "Wow, that's pretty amazing. How old were you when you helped integrate the library?"

Karen replied, "I was only four. Dr. King also congratulated us on our nonviolent protest. Malcolm X also visited Atlanta to preach at the mosque and the black universities and he said he admired our bravery but didn't think it was right for blacks to use their children to fight their battles. Dr. King was for nonviolence and Malcolm X inspired a black nationalist movement. I loved and respected both of them and I miss them very much."

Oprah said, "You knew Dr. King and Malcolm X? That is amazing! It seems like you were born an activist. Do you get inspiration for your environmental protests from the Civil Rights Movement?"

Karen said, "Yes. I always ask what would Dr. King, Malcolm X, Fannie Lou Hamer, Huey Newton, or any black leader do? I've never shrunk back from an environmental protest because Dr. King, Malcolm X, and the other leaders never backed down. So I'm never going to back down either."

Oprah asked, "Can I ask about your relationship with your mother?"

Karen chose her words carefully said, "My mother was a great provider and was just one of thousands of black women forced to raise her children by herself after her no-good husband abandoned her. She graduated from the sixth grade but didn't dropped out of school because she didn't find the work very stimulating. So she moved to Atlanta and spent the rest of her life working as a maid. She spent her whole life cleaning white folks' fancy houses and raising white children. Whenever Mama talked about her job her talk was mundane at times. Her white lady boss only paid her a dollar and ten cents an hour. That's not even minimum wage. Mama was forced to use a separate bathroom in the maid's quarters. Most maids use bathrooms connected to the tool shed or garage because rich white ladies believe that blacks carry different diseases than they do. That white lady always watched Mom closely when she was polishing the silver to make sure she didn't steal any. My mother is certainly not a thief! Being a maid was another symbol of the inequality that plagued our lives."

Oprah asked, "It's true that your mother supported your dreams of being a doctor and a vet, right?"

Karen said, "Of course, Oprah. My mother knew that a good education was the key to a better life. Mama made sure we did all our schoolwork and got good grades. Look at what a good education has gotten me."

Oprah smiled and said, "A good education also saved me from a lifetime of poverty. Can I ask you when you claim you discovered your ability to communicate with animals?"

Karen said, "Sure. When I was nine I kept on hearing snatches of conversation even though there weren't any people nearby. When I sat in a tree I heard a couple fighting with each other but it wasn't a husband or wife. It was the robins in the bird nest who were arguing! Soon I was hearing every animal in our neighborhood. The dogs, cats, rats, birds. That's when I decided to become a veterinarian as well, just like Dr. Dolittle. He shunned human patients in favor of animals but I had a dream to have my own practice to treat humans and animals. Dr. Dolittle also used his abilities to study nature and become a naturalist so I decided to also study natural science when I got into university."

Oprah said, "I just want to let you know that I believe in your gift of talking to animals. I think its amazing what you're dong with it, your animal patients, the trips around the world to study and save the environment."

Karen said, "Thanks, some people think I'm crazy but I have loyal fans."

Oprah said, "Let's continue with your childhood. Do you want to talk about integrating the schools?"

Karen said, "Sure. I attended first grade at what used to be the Whites Only elementary school. The first few months an angry crowd was always at the school chanting, 'Two, four, six, eight, we don't wanna integrate!' or 'You jigaboos ain't got no business coming to a white school. You're too dumb to do anything but pick cotton in the fields!' or 'I'm going to kill you kids! I'm going to poison you until you're all dead!'"

Oprah exclaimed, "They said all that and you still went there?! Were you ever scared?"

Karen replied, "Of course I was scared! We were all scared! But fear is what white folks have been using to control black folks for over 300 years. I was scared that someone was going to burn down our house or shoot us on our walk to school. There were guards there to protect us from any violence inflicted by the crowd like bricks."

Oprah asked, "They threw bricks?"

Karen said, "Some of them did but we never got hurt. Some kids had even started wearing helmets to school to be on the same side. I knew that white folks weren't above killing black children. We all knew the story of Emmett Till and the four little girls from Birmingham, Alabama. Even when innocent children are murdered the murderers are never punished. I fought out my nonviolent protest by getting all A's in school. Whenever the teachers handed assignments back to us they always frowned when they gave me my paper back. Since I got all A's I was living proof that Negroes weren't as dumb as most white people thought. Unless my hand was the only one that was up, the teachers never called on me or any of the other black students. At the end of the year a white kid always won the class medal for highest academic performance. Most of the other black kids in class thought I should have won it but you have to take baby steps."

Oprah said, "Okay, can we move on and find out when you got into high school?"

Karen said, "Okay. I was ten years old and had just started the fifth grade. My teacher was Mrs. Anderson, a white teacher from the North. On the first day of school when we did our times-tables she said that one day we would be smart enough to figure out 16 times 121. I then said 1'936. Mrs. Anderson asked how I knew that. I said I did it in my head. She punched it into a calculator and said I gave the right answer. She then asked me to stay indoors during recess so that she could talk to me. I was afraid that she would think I got the answer because I cheated like all my other white teachers. She wrote some complicated math problems on the board and I got them all right. She asked me what I liked to read. I said I liked fiction and I told her the books I had read over the years. _Charlotte's Web;_ _Animal Farm;_ _Planet of the Apes;_ _The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe;_ _Oliver Twist_ and I told her I was then reading  _Moby Dick_. Mrs. Anderson looked impressed and had me read a few chapters of _Moby Dick_. After that she had me do some strange tests that included reading, writing, mathematics, science, and some other subjects. Then she called my mom so that we could talk together. Mrs. Anderson said all the tests confirmed that I was a gifted child. She said I would be happier in a high school classroom. Elementary school wasn't challenging enough for me. After some hesitation Mom said yes and I attended high school with my older brothers. I learned early on that having your little sister in the same classroom as you can be embarrassing so I avoided them at school. I loved the schoolwork because it was challenging and the high school had even hired some black teachers. Some of the white teachers were still a bit racist but we were getting into the 1970s and I felt like things had changed a little. There were no more white and colored signs. Black kids and white kids went to school together and had even become friends. White hospitals, law firms, and other white-owned businesses started affirmative action programs to employ black people. Blacks were now living next door to rich white folks in upper-class neighborhoods. But the more things change the more they also stay the same. Dr. King had moved the movement to the North to fight poverty and racism in the black ghettos. Cities such as Boston, New York, Chicago, L.A., and Philadelphia broke out in riots. Even Atlanta had a few riots. After Dr. King's assassination the movement was never the same. The Black Panthers had set up an office in Atlanta and inspired a Black Power movement. Now I also supported the Panthers because they were attempting to fix the ghetto, help the poor, feed the hungry, set up Black History classes, stop police brutality on blacks, and many other goals that Dr. King and other civil rights activists hadn't gotten around to yet. During the seventies the blacks of Sweet Auburn faced issues such as sexism, the 1970s recession which led to mistrust of the  American government by blue-collar workers, teenage drug use, and youth gangs. During the seventies I styled my hair into an Afro to support the Panthers. Plus, a whole bunch of black celebrities were wearing Afros, such as Stevie Wonder, James Brown, and The Jackson Five."

Oprah asked, "Did you ever feel isolated from the other students because of your age?"

Karen replied, "Yes. I always sat by myself at lunch and I never had any friends, except for my siblings and my animal friends. Kids always thought I was weird because I read books all the time and did some scientific experiments. Sometimes the experiments malfunctioned and kids started to call me Crazy Karen and Dr. Karenstein. My Aunt Madea told me to ignore them and said they were just jealous because my brain would guarantee me a spot in university while the other kids would spend the rest of their lives working in factories, mopping floors, cleaning houses, or doing other blue-collar jobs."

Oprah asked, "Were you involved in any extracurricular activities? Because I heard you were on the debate team in high school."

Karen replied, "Yes, I was on the debate team and a member of the chess club." Karen laughed and explained, "You can't get nerdier than the chess club except maybe the science club. The white boys in charge of the science club wouldn't let me join because I was black and because I was a girl. They said black girls and science go together like water and oil."

Oprah said, "Water and oil don't mix, that I know. That was a pretty racist and sexist comment."

Karen replied, "Yes, it was. I tried to tell them about Marie Curie and George Washington Carver but they didn't listen. They said Marie's husband, Pierre Curie, did most of the work and that George Washington Carver _promoted_ peanut butter; he came up with several products made from peanuts but none were commercially successful. They said Curie and Carver's work wasn't as groundbreaking as inventing the polio vaccine or performing the first open heart surgery. I told them that Dr. Daniel Hale Williams, a black doctor, performed the first open heart surgery. But they gave into their prejudice and refused to believe that Dr. Williams existed. They said I should just go back to the fields and figure out how many products I can make from tree bark. Or better yet just quit school and get a maid outfit like every other black woman they've ever seen."

Oprah said, "Yikes! After the Civil Rights Movement and there are still people like those white boys who held on to their prejudice."

Karen replied, "Yes. You can change the laws of the land but you can't always change the way people think. After my talk with those boys I renewed my resolve to go to college, get my degrees, and make something of myself. I was the only black member on the debate team and the one of five blacks on the chess team. Our debate team won most of our matches and our chess team even won the championship."

Oprah said, "Maybe we should move on to your college years. Do you want to talk about Atlanta A&T?"

Karen said, "Of course. A&T is my alma mater. I was admitted to Atlanta A&T University when I was only twelve. Since so many youngsters were enlisting in the armed forces during the Vietnam War I was admitted into university out of my junior year of high school. I also got one of the highest SAT scores in my high school's history, 1505."

Oprah said, "Wow! You were a full-blown prodigy!"

Karen said, "Yeah, I became known as the child prodigy, the gifted child, the brainy one, the egghead, the bookworm, and several other nicknames. I remember my workload doubled and I spent a lot less time playing. I missed out on the rest of my childhood years and was forced to grow up fast. But there were other things that happened to me over the years. I became more active in the feminist movement because at A&T social issues were discussed openly unlike grade school where mentioning stuff like the Black Panthers and the KKK could get you suspended."

Karen took a deep breath and told Oprah and the world her deepest secrets. "My mother remarried in 1970 but I never liked my new stepfather and neither did my siblings. Mama needed someone to help her pay the bills since her job wasn't bringing in jack. My stepfather, Anthony, always used to beat us with a switch or a belt for no apparent reason. He was always beating Julian to try and toughen him up. He tripped my brothers into walls to show his dominance. But one day I heard Anthony and Mama arguing about me. He said he was going to leave but Mama told him that she'd do it. She put me in her bedroom, put makeup and perfume on me, and told me to relax. Then Anthony came in and raped me." Karen didn't cry but she had a hard, angry look on her face. Oprah held Karen's hand. Karen continued and said, "My mom divorced Anthony in 1972 shortly before I started going to A&T. As I was going through puberty I had to fight off the advances of any men who feasted their eyes on me. I was sexually assaulted when I walked to and from school but I was able to fight them off. Then I started dating a man named Leroy. We were both teenagers and were serious for a while. Then I missed my period and started getting sick."

Oprah said, "You were pregnant. I got pregnant when I was only fourteen because I was raped. But my son died during childbirth."

Karen continued, "I was really scared that I was pregnant. I was still a teenager and I wasn't sure if I could be a good mother. But when I first held Tremaine in the hospital I couldn't have loved him more. I remembered how unhappy I'd felt in previous years and wished for something to add meaning to my life. God answered my prayers."

Oprah asked, "And you love your son?"

Karen said, "Of course I love him and China as well. They're my whole life. I don't know how I could have managed without them."

Oprah asked, "What about China?"

Karen said, "My old colleagues from A&T set me up on a blind date with a man whose name I won't reveal because he deserves his privacy. We were at a party and I left to go use the bathroom. When I came back I drank my water but I remembered that it tasted funny and it burned my throat. I craved more of it and I soon drank three glasses of alcohol. All I remember was winding up in my date's apartment and waking up the next morning with no clothes on. I put my clothes on and rushed back home. Nine months later China Lisa Lincoln came into the world."

Oprah kept holding her hand and said, "That's a lot to take in. Are either of the fathers involved with your kids?"

Karen said, "No. Tremaine's father went to a university outside of Georgia. He was just a teenager and not ready to be a father. He hasn't had any contact with me or Tremaine since we broke up. When I was living in Atlanta China's dad wouldn't even see her."

Oprah said, "I think that after hearing about your tragic history with men its understandable why you don't seem very fond of them to this day. Your siblings and co-workers say you always complain about the men of this world. How they don't care about women or their children. How they're, and I'm quoting, 'low-down, no-good, back-stabbing, selfish bastards.' I don't rate men very highly either. I said in a previous episode that I wasn't going to be a mother because I wasn't mothered well. If you were given the choice would you have wanted to become a mother?"

Karen said, "Probably. I adore children and I don't think my life would be complete without kids. My mother did the best she could even though she made some mistakes. I believe that people today don't realize the sacrifices black women make for their kids."

Oprah said, "Let's talk about your work. When did you start working as a doctor?"

Karen said, "When I completed my undergraduate studies and started my residency in my third year of medical and vet school. I revealed to the Dean that I could talk to animals. He allowed me to double major in medicine and veterinary science by setting up a whole program just for me. I worked hard towards getting my degrees so that I would be recognized as a physician, veterinarian,  _and_ scientist. I didn't face much opposition when I started treating white peoples' pets. They saw that I was a natural around animals and didn't judge me by the color of my skin. When I started working as a physician I faced plenty of prejudice. For the first two months of my residency I was kept on minor cases. I wanted to know when I could move on to more complicated things but I was told to be patient. When I became a licensed doctor, one day at the hospital Dr. Allen was out of town and I was asked to operate on a woman with heart disease. When her husband saw me he said he wasn't about to let some nigger operate on his wife. I pinched a nerve on his arm and he lost consciousness. I wheeled his wife into OR and operated on her. She lived and her husband was too proud to say thank you."

Oprah asked, "Have you faced any other forms of racism or sexism?"

Karen said, "Oh yes, plenty. But I stood my ground and proved myself. Now look at where I am today. The world isn't perfect but its a lot better than what it was back in the sixties."

Oprah said, "We're running out of time so we need to wrap this up. Some final questions. First, where are all the animals?"

Karen said, "They're in their habitats outside. I converted a section on my property into a miniature zoo."

Oprah then asked, "Where did you learn martial arts?"

Karen said, "Mr. Kishimoto, a Japanese janitor at A&T taught me meditation first to channel my anger. Then he taught me martial arts to defend myself. I don't like to make threats but I'm pretty lethal."

Oprah said, "The number one thing everyone of my viewers really wants to know is about your relationship with Michael Jackson."

Karen replied, "I figured you'd say that. I first met Michael in the 1970s when Julian became famous. Then years later at the after party of the Grammy Awards in 1981 he asked me for a pen to sign autographs. I also gave him my business card so that he could contact me about his animals. I went to his Encino home and over time we developed a friendship which transcended into a romantic relationship. I don't feel comfortable talking about Michael because he's a private person. All I will say is that we've been romantically serious for a while but only time will tell how our relationship will turn out in the long run."

Oprah asked, "What about the rumors of you letting hobos, gangsters, and runaways into your home?"

Karen said, "I open up my home to anybody in need. My mother took me and my siblings to the Big Bethel AME Church every Sunday. The reverend always told us to minister to the social, spiritual, and physical development of all people. That means preaching the gospel; feeding the hungry; clothing the naked; housing the homeless; cheering the fallen; providing jobs for the jobless; administering to the needs of those in prisons, hospitals, nursing homes, asylums, mental institutions, and senior citizens' homes; caring for the sick, the shut-in, the mentally and socially disturbed; and bringing people back into church. These are the values of the African Methodist Episcopal Church and I'll always lend a helping hand if someone needs it."

Oprah asked, "In the last few minutes can we go outside and see some of your animals? Your menagerie is said to be something."

Karen said, "Sure."

Karen led Oprah outside and the camera crew followed. Edison showed up and started barking. He licked Karen's face and Karen said, "This is my Black Labrador, Edison. I've had him since he was just a puppy." Karen led Oprah to the back wall and said, "This is where I keep my menagerie." She led T'Challa out and said, "This is T'Challa. He's a black panther. You can pet him if you want, he's sweet." Oprah petted him and he purred like a cat. Karen also introduced Fearless, Rocket, Marie, and Yoyo. Karen said, "I rescued them from the wild. They lost their homes and families due to deforestation and poaching."

Oprah said, "Finally, what do you want to be admired and respected for?"

Karen said, "I want everyone to know that I want nothing more than to be a physician, a veterinarian, a scientist, an inventor, an environmentalist, and a mother. Those are what matter most to me in life."

Oprah said, "Thank you, Karen, and it looks like we're out of time. Tune in next week everyone when I'm back in Chicago for _The Oprah Winfrey Show_." Karen and Oprah put an arm around each other while they waved good-bye into the camera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little lengthy but I couldn't pass up the chance of Karen being interviewed by Oprah!  
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	17. Chapter 17

Throughout the month of September Karen started to feel sick once in a while. She would wake up in the morning and throw up in her bathroom. She found herself gaining a bigger appetite than usual. Karen remembered she had experienced this before and knew what the signs meant. But just to be sure... When Karen had to pull a night shift at the hospital she underwent some tests. The tests confirmed what she knew already.

"I'm pregnant." Karen said it quietly to herself in her bedroom. Karen remembered how scared she was when she found out she was pregnant with Tremaine and China. However, now she had a different mix of feelings. A part of her was excited that she was having another child. Another part was scared because of what Michael would think. Michael had told her that he looked forward to having children so she wondered why she was scared what he would think. She was most likely scared that getting pregnant would set off a chain reaction of what had happened before in her life. She gets pregnant, she tells the guy, he refuses to acknowledge that the baby is his, she's stuck with a baby daddy who refuses to pay child support, and she has to do the role of a parent all by herself. But Michael wasn't like that. Karen knew that when he got back from Japan she would tell him. After all this was his baby too.

Karen continued her work at her practice as usual. She also helped assist some oceanographers after an oil spill near Washington state injured a lot of marine wildlife. Karen helped treat birds and turtles covered with oil and was disgusted at how mankind's greed and carelessness was destroying God's Earth and all its creatures. Karen decided to write a book about it so that people would know the true dangers of oil spills. Karen also bought a male jaguar named Armando and a female spectacled bear cub named Isabella from the Woodland Park Zoo. Karen paired Armando with T'Challa and gave Marie full-time care over Isabella. T'Challa said, "You expect me to share my space and my tree with a South American kitty?"

Armando said, "I'd rather live in the pool than with an overgrown witch's apprentice."

Karen said in a stern voice, "Boys, you're going to learn to be friends. Understood?"

The cats said, "Yes, Doc."

Marie said, "I am not a babysitter."

Karen said, "Come on, Marie. You're the only other bear here and Isabella needs someone to look after her."

Karen picked Isabella up and brought her to Marie. Isabella licked Marie's face and Marie said, "Okay. I'll look after the cub."

On September 11th, 1987, Tyler Perry released his second movie, _Come Out Fighting_. The movie was based on the true story of the 761st Tank Battalion, an African-American military unit that fought during World War II. The film received better reviews than Tyler Perry's first movie and grossed over $65 million worldwide. Karen's uncle, Joseph Parker, had been part of the battalion during WWII so Karen already knew most of the stories. Tyler Perry was doing a great job at recreating black history on the big screen. 

One day Karen came home from work exhausted and drifted off to sleep on her couch. Edward and the rest of the staff had the night off and her kids had gone to a sleepover at Emmanuel's house. So she had called Michael and told him they had the whole house to themselves. But soon Karen was having nightmares. They still popped up now and again. Dark figures that took the shape of her stepfather, Tremaine's father, China's father, and other men would haunt her, causing her to toss and turn in her sleep. She was doing just that when a soft voice said, "Karen, it's okay. I'm here and I won't let anyone hurt you." Soon the dark figures went away, Karen woke up, and saw that Michael, who was wearing a sharp black leather jacket with a red shirt, was holding her in his arms. Karen immediately wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. When their lips parted Michael said, "Wow. Did you miss me that much?"

Karen said, "Yes, I missed you."

Karen sat on her couch and said, "Michael, I need to tell you something."

Michael said, "What is it?"

Karen said, "Michael, I'm pregnant."

Michael replied, "Really?"

Karen said, "Yeah, really really."

Michael's eyes lit up and he said, "I'm going to be a father?"

Karen said, "Yes. You're going to be a father."

Michael hugged her tightly and excitedly said, "This is the best news anyone's ever given me!"

Karen said, "I'm glad you're happy as opposed to the previous baby daddies who refused to acknowledge me or my babies' existence as soon as I said the P word."

Michael said, "I also have something important to ask you. Do you love me?"

Karen replied, "Yes, I love you."

Michael said, "Prove it."Michael stuck a hand into an inside pocket in his jacket, got out a small black case, put it on the table, opened the top to reveal a diamond ring, and said, "Marry me." Michael then said, "Karen, I can't imagine living the rest of my life without you. You're my daytime, my nighttime, my world. You're my whole life. I plan to be the best husband I can possibly be. I'll try to be the best dad possible for Tremaine and China because I love them just as much as I love you. I'll respect your career because I know you're highly skilled and gifted. Karen, when I was in Japan you were all I thought about. I couldn't stand not having you in my arms. Karen, I can't survive without you."

For one of the few times in her life Karen was lost for words. She looked deeply into Michael's brown eyes and said, "Michael, there's something in your eyes that touches everyone. Even when I tried to shove off your first advances towards me you were persistent. I thought you would turn out like every other man I've met but you haven't. When I'm away from you for a few minutes I can't stop thinking about you. I pray for you more than I pray for myself. When you smile it lights up my whole world."

Michael asked, "Is that a yes?"

Karen laughed and said, "Yes, it's a yes. Yes, yes, a thousands time yes!"

Michael and Karen French kissed each other passionately. Karen caressed Michael's Jheri curls with one hand and unbuttoned his shirt with the other. Then Michael carried Karen bridal style to her bedroom. When Karen and Michael undressed each other they made love to each other like they were the only two people in the world. When Karen woke up the next morning she found herself waking from the most peaceful sleep she had had in her whole life, wrapped in the arms of Michael Jackson, her head resting on his chest listening to his strong heartbeat. She tickled Michael on his chest and he woke up laughing.

Michael asked, "Did you sleep well?"

Karen said, "Yes. It was the most peaceful night I've had in my whole life. Absolutely no nightmares."

Michael smiled and gave her a sweet kiss.

Then he asked, "What time is it?"

Karen looked at her clock and said, "8:05 AM."

Michael asked, "When are your kids and staff due back?"

Karen said, "The kids should be back by noon and the staff by the afternoon. So I suggest we wash up, get dressed, and then get some breakfast."

Michael said, "Good idea."

Karen and Michael ate Corn Flakes and watched some cartoons. Although, they didn't pay much attention to the cartoons since they kept making out on the couch. At around noon Tremaine and China returned home and they were both overjoyed when they saw Michael. Michael hugged them and said, "Hey, you two, I'm back from Japan."

Tremaine and China exclaimed, "Hi, Michael!"

Michael said, "Guess what."

Tremaine and China asked, "What?"

Michael said, "I just proposed to your mom and she said yes."

Tremaine exclaimed, "Really?! That is so cool!"

China asked, "You're gonna be our new daddy?"

Michael laughed and said, "Yes, I'm going to be your new daddy."

Tremaine and China hugged him tightly and asked, "When's the wedding?"

Karen replied, "We're not sure yet. Michael, what's your tour schedule like?"

Michael said, "I'm leaving for Australia in about a month. We can try and get married after that."

Karen said, "Or maybe we can do it before you leave on tour."

Michael asked, "How?" Karen said, "First of all, Michael, I'm sure you don't want a big, media-circus wedding, right?"

Michael said, "Right."

Karen said, "All we need is someone to perform the ceremony and a few witnesses. And I know just the place we can do it."


	18. Chapter 18

Karen got into contact with the reverend of the Williams Chapel CME Church in Jeffersonville, a small town in Twiggs County, Georgia. Karen's grandparents, Richard and Cornelia Parker, had started the Jeffersonville farm. Since Grandpa Richard had passed away in 1984 Karen's uncle Donovan was now in charge of the farm. Visiting the farm was one of the brightest memories of Karen's childhood. Karen had asked if they could borrow the church for a wedding ceremony.

The reverend said, "Sure. Do you need me to perform the ceremony as well?"

Karen said, "No, don't worry about anything except keeping the church reserved for the ceremony and don't tell any of your friends and neighbors about it."

Karen and Michael had decided on a small ceremony. Jeffersonville was the perfect location since it was a small town that wasn't on most local maps. The guest list included Karen's siblings, Aunt Madea, Uncle Joseph Parker, Cousin Charlene Waller, Mr. Kishimoto, Emmanuel Lewis, Jacob Wilkerson, Tyler Perry, Thea Vidale, Michael J. Fox, Mr. T, Quincy Jones, Elizabeth Taylor, Katherine Jackson, and Jermaine Jackson. Jermaine was Michael's best man and Uncle Joseph would escort Karen down the aisle since she didn't have a father. Michael had asked Little Richard to conduct the ceremony.

When the guests arrived they all stayed in different places. Little Richard stayed with relatives in Macon. Thea Vidale and Katherine Jackson stayed at Madea's house in Atlanta. Quincy Jones and Tyler Perry stayed at Mr. Kishimoto's house. Elizabeth Taylor, the diva, stayed at Karen's cousin Charlene's house in Atlanta. Karen and the children stayed at the Parker farmhouse. Jermaine and Michael stayed at Karen's cousin Benji Calloway's farmhouse. Mr. T and Michael J. Fox stayed with Karen's cousin Austin Grayson's family.

When they arrived in Georgia Michael J. Fox said, "This is _country_!"

Mr. T said, "You can say that again."

The children were all so joyful because so many celebrities were staying in Jeffersonville. While Michael J. Fox and Mr. T were helping the Graysons gather fruit from their orchard Austin's daughter, Amelia, asked Michael J. Fox, "Are you gonna be in another time travel movie?"

Michael J. Fox laughed and said, "I hope so. But I'm already very busy with _Family Ties_."

When a neighbor's horse twisted his ankle and couldn't move Mr. T lifted the horse as if it weighed nothing, put it on a cart, and pulled it back to the Parker farm so Karen could look at him. Paul Parker said, "Gee, Mr. T, you're really strong!"

Tremaine said, "He has to be so he can fight all those criminals on  _The A-Team_."

Uncle Don said, "Strong muscles like yours would be great for farm work. If you ever decide to leave Hollywood let me know and I'll get a job for you."

Don's son Lou and his children taught Emmanuel and Jacob how to milk a cow and shear sheep. China played with the chickens but was heartbroken when Uncle Don killed one for dinner. Michael immediately bonded with the Calloways' horses. Benji said, "You seem to be a natural around animals. Only person whose better with these critters is Karen. I think you two make a fine match."

Michael blushed and said, "Thank you, Mr. Calloway."

Benji stated, "We'll be family soon, Michael. Call me Benji."

On October 24th, 1987, Little Richard stood at the front of the pulpit waiting for the ceremony to begin. The women were at the farmhouse helping Karen and the men were at the neighboring Calloway farmhouse helping Michael. Lisa helped fit her sister into a wedding dress she had designed herself. It was slim, not too tight and had a nice pearl color. Karen was also wearing white dress slippers because Lisa knew she hated high heels. Michael was getting fitted into a white shirt, black pants, patent leather penny loafers, a black jacket, and a black bow tie. It was just a simple suit and wasn't as flashy and colorful as his other '80s fashion choices.

China was the flower girl and Tremaine was the ring bearer. They were both nervous because they were afraid that if they screwed up on their jobs they would ruin the whole wedding. But everything went smoothly. Little Richard said, "We're about to begin, ladies and gentlemen so please take your seats."

Everyone sat down and Michael walked down the aisle up to the pulpit. Then Julian went to the organ and played "Here Comes the Bride." As the song rolled on China came down the aisle and threw flower petals to the left and right. When she accidentally threw some petals in Emmanuel's face he said, "Watch where you throw those things!"

China said, "Sorry."

Then Tremaine walked down the aisle with the rings. Then Karen was escorted down the aisle by Uncle Joseph. When she got to the pulpit she and Michael held hands while Little Richard said, "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this man and woman in holy matrimony. This day is special. I could go on saying a whole bunch of stuff about love but I think these two can show us what its all about."

Michael asked, "Do you want to go first?"

Karen said, "Sure." She took a deep breath and said what was in her heart, "I never thought I would meet a man like you. You're my friend, my lover, and my smile. I used to think love was something that was meant for other people but not me. I used to say, 'Love, who needs it?' But you helped show me what love is. You're a breathtaking example of God's heart for me. Of how he pursued me, loved me, even when I didn't love myself. You held my hand in darkness and you pulled me out into the light. After my children you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I love you, Michael Joseph Jackson."

Karen nodded at Michael which meant that he should say his vows. Michael said, "I don't know what surprises life will have in store but I'll be able to handle it with you by my side. I remember that when I heard you got shot my heart almost shattered. I thought I lost you and that heartache was enough to tell me that I love you Karen. Past my mind, beyond my heart and soul. I could tell from looking in your eyes that you had been hurt deeply. I want to be your heart, your shoulder to cry on, your knight in shining armor. The number one things I have to offer you are my heart and my life. I love you, Karen Vanessa Lincoln."

Soon everyone in the church was crying, even Mr. T. Little Richard wiped away a tear and said, "Do you, Karen Lincoln, take Michael Jackson to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Karen said, "I do."

Then Little Richard asked, "And Michael Jackson, do you take Karen to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Michael said, "I do."

Little Richard said,"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You can now give each other some sugar."

Karen and Michael shared their first kiss as a married couple while the guests applauded. Karen wiped away her tears and said, "We should get out of here."

Michael said, "Right. Remember, ladies and gentlemen, don't say anything to anyone. We want to be able to tell the press ourselves."

Karen threw the bouquet which her sister Lisa caught. The only other bachelorettes at the wedding were Thea and Elizabeth Taylor. When Michael J. Fox asked Mr. T, "Dude, were you crying?"

Mr. T slapped him so hard upside the head Michael J. Fox was down on the grass and seeing stars! Mr. T grabbed Michael J. Fox by the neck, pulled him close, and said, "No, fool! I got allergies! It must be all these farm crops! You tell anybody I was cryin' I'll break every bone in that puny body of yours! Understand, sucka?!"

Michael J. Fox said, "Yes, sir!"

Soon Michael, Karen, and everyone else got dressed in their normal clothes and took separate flights back to their homes.

About two weeks later Karen, Michael, Tremaine, and China gave an interview for _Ebony_ magazine about Karen and Michael's secret marriage and Karen's pregnancy. With all cards on the table Michael and Karen would now have to face a new challenge: being a celebrity couple. "Wacko Jacko Marries Crazy Karen." That would take the world by storm. But Emmanuel Lewis was right; whatever the world dished out to Karen, Michael, and their family, they would be able to handle it.


	19. Chapter 19

Michael moved into Karen's mansion and embarked on the Australian leg of his world tour in November. Michael informed Tremaine and China, "Your mother is helping me buy a piece of land in the Santa Ynez Valley that I've been eyeing for some time."

Tremaine asked, "Are we gonna live on a farm?"

Michael laughed and explained, "This ranch will have an amusement park, an arcade, a movie theater, a zoo, and lots of other stuff for kids."

Tremaine asked, "So it'll be like our own personal Disneyland?"

Michael said, "Yes, something like that."

Karen understood how important land was. Her Mama Lincoln and all her family had been sharecroppers for over eighty years. Quinton Lincoln understood how important it was to own something of your own. Grandpa Richard's grandfather, Luther Parker, also understood that. Shortly after the Civil War he bought thirty acres of land in Twiggs County and used it to grow cotton and raise livestock. It wasn't much but it belonged to the Parkers and that's all that mattered.

So Karen's house now had Michael as a permanent resident. Michael's pets, which included Bubbles the chimpanzee, had also moved in. Some members of Micheal's security team were staying at Karen's property, but since there wasn't enough room for all of them some of them were staying at Michael's old Encino home until they moved to the ranch. After a while Karen, her kids, her butler, her security team, and even her animals got used to Michael. When Michael told Edward how he liked his toast and tea he never had to ask again. Edward served him his favorites everyday. Edward said, "It's my job to know what you like. I'm the butler."

Edison the dog said, "I like Michael. He remembers to feed me some sausage and bacon during breakfast."

Karen replied, "Michael's a vegetarian just like me so he wasn't planning on eating those sausages or bacon anyway."

Einstein the chimp added, "Either way you spin it, we all like him. It's nice that Michael has his own pet chimp so that there's another ape for me to associate with."

Since Karen and her family would be moving to the ranch soon she planned to sell the house. She called her real estate agent who lined up some potential buyers. On top of all that was Karen's pregnancy. The baby was due in either late May or early June. Karen stated, "I almost forgot about the eight to nine months of pregnancy pains I have to go through." Karen's belly grew bigger as the months passed by. Karen's appetite was bigger now that she was eating for two. She was also experiencing more headaches, had swollen feet, suffered from a bad back, was retaining water, and couldn't stand any noise. Karen had to take a maternity leave from work but her patients assured her that they would come back to her after she had had her baby.

Michael came back from the Australian leg of his tour in late November, just in time for Christmas. Since Michael used to be a Jehovah's Witness he had never celebrated holidays or birthdays before. Karen and the kids were willing to share with Michael all the joys of the holiday season. They decorated the Christmas tree, hung the lights on the house, baked cookies, volunteered at the soup kitchen, and watched Christmas specials on cable TV. On Christmas Day the family went down to the children's hospital to give presents and Christmas cheer to the kids who had to spend the holidays in the hospital. After Christmas the family also celebrated Kwanzaa to honor their African heritage, culture, and unity. Michael enjoyed the holiday season with his new family.

During Karen's pregnancy she and Michael discussed names for the baby. Karen said, "Since I already chose names for a boy and girl you can decide on names, Michael. As long as we don't name them Michael Jackson, Jr., Michael Jackson II, Karen Lincoln, Jr., Karen II, or anything related to those I'm open to just about anything." Karen had decided to keep her maiden name, Lincoln, so that she could hold on to her scientific identity.

Michael pondered and then stated, "What about Prince?"

Karen replied, "After The Artist Formally Known As Prince?"

Michael explained, "No, after my maternal grandfather, Papa Prince. Since you don't want the baby's first name to be Michael could his middle name be after me?"

Karen replied, "That would be nice."

Michael said, "If it's a girl, I like Paris a lot."

Karen replied, "Paris? Sounds exotic and I already have a girl named China so I think it's great! I guess you can also come up with a middle name since I only have one sister and her name is China's middle name."

Even though this was Karen's third child it was also Michael's first. Karen could see in his eyes that he wanted to be a father so badly. Michael said that in his fantasies he always dreamed of beating his father's record by having eleven, twelve, or even thirteen kids! Karen said she was not going through pregnancy twelve more times!

1987 rolled into 1988. Michael started the North American leg of his Bad Tour. At the 30th Annual Grammy Awards at Radio City Music Hall in New York City Michael performed "The Way You Make Me Feel" and "Man in the Mirror". The applause he received was deafening. Even though  _Bad_ was one of the most popular albums of the year it only won one Grammy, Best Engineered Recording – Non-Classical. It was awarded to Bruce Swedien and Humberto Gatica, the engineers for  _Bad_.

On January 31, 1988, the pilot episode of _The Wonder Years_ aired on ABC. China had befriended Fred Savage, the young star of the show, and invited him to her house so that her mother could tell him about life in the '60s and '70s. Karen dug out her old diaries and talked about the civil rights movement, the hippie movement, the feminist movement, the gay rights movement, the Vietnam War, the Nation of Islam, the Black Panthers, TV shows, sports, etc. Michael talked about famous musicians such as The Beatles, The Rolling Stones, James Brown, Jackie Wilson, Sam & Dave, and Motown acts. The pilot of  _The Wonder Years_ takes place in 1968, one of the most tumultuous years in American history as Kevin Arnold, a normal kid growing up in an American suburb, attends his first day of junior high school.

In March 1988, Michael, Karen, Tremaine, and China finally moved to Michael's Neverland Ranch. After Karen sold her Holmby Hills mansion they packed up their furniture, other possessions, and the animals. Edward would be staying on as their full-time butler and they would have a security team of forty men, including Karen's security team, Michael's security team, and some new recruits. Material objects were put in boxes and loaded onto U-Hauls. The animals were kept in cages and put in their own special truck. Karen, Michael, and the kids got into Karen's Rolls-Royce to drive to Neverland in the Santa Ynez Valley on the outskirts of Santa Barbara. Their other cars would be transported there in due time. The drive took three hours but soon they drove though the gates of a 2'700 acre ranch. Michael exclaimed, "Welcome to Neverland!" Michael took them on a tour of the ranch. They went through a train station and went on a train ride of the whole ranch. The amusement park rides included a Ferris wheel, Carousel, Zipper, Octopus, Pirate Ship, Wave Swinger, Super Slide, roller coaster, and bumper cars. There was an amusement arcade that didn't take quarters. There was a movie theater playing all the latest motion pictures. There was also a zoo where all their animals could live in pleasure.

Finally, there was the house. A group of the employees were there holding up a big sign and they exclaimed, "Welcome to Neverland!"

Karen laughed and replied, "What a warm welcome!"

The family was introduced to the rest of the employees. There were several gardeners and zookeepers and they also met Michael's private chef from his Encino home, Mr. Jay, and their new maids and butlers who would help Edward keep the house in order.

Edward replied, "Excellent. I need extra help to cater to the family and keep the house tidy."

Tremaine replied, "Yeah, you need someone to spot you while you nap."

Everyone laughed and Edward replied, "Well, yes. When I take my afternoon break sometimes I drift off to sleep in a chair and then my head leans over too much. Then I wake up with this crick in my neck."

Edward was directed to the servants' quarters, Karen was directed to the garden house where she could set up her lab, the animals were directed to the zoo, and the family was directed to their new rooms. China went upstairs and exclaimed, "I get the pink room!"

Tremaine joked, "Good, I was afraid the pink room was for me. I'll just take this blue room."

There were plenty of rooms in the house since Michael was planning to have lots of kids visit Neverland. Karen and Michael then settled in the master bedroom which was adjoined with the master bathroom. Michael asked his family, "Well, what do you think?"

Karen replied, "We love it, Michael! This ranch is a dream come true!"

China said, "I loooooove it!"

Tremaine replied, "I feel like I just died and went to heaven!"

At nighttime Michael wanted to show them something spectacular. When it was dark Michael took them to the top of a hill, called an engineer to pull the switches, and soon the whole amusement park was lit up. There were lights on all the rides and even the pathways. Karen said, "Wow, Michael, this is so beautiful."

Michael replied, "Yeah, beautiful." But he was looking at Karen when he said it. He held her closely and the kids also gathered in for a group hug. For one of the few times in Karen's life everything felt just right.

Michael had to go away to finish up the North American leg of his tour. He estimated that he would be probably be home just in time for the baby to be born. And sure enough, on May 10th, 1988, Prince Michael Jackson came into the world. This was the first time that the father of Karen's baby was in the delivery room with her. Even though she had sprained his hand by holding it too tightly Michael was crying after witnessing the birth of his new son. Tremaine and China came into the maternity wing to see their new little brother.

When Tremaine saw him he said, "He looks just like me! He even has my hair!" When Prince started crying Tremaine added, "And he has China's mouth."

China punched him in the arm and asked, "When can we play with him?"

Karen replied, "Probably when he's around six months old. He should be crawling by then."

Michael held the baby with light brown skin and soft, black hair. He said, "Karen, words can't describe how I feel. I've been blessed beyond comprehension. I promise to be the best father I can possibly be."

Tremaine said, "Since I'm the oldest, that means I'm going to work hard to be the best big brother in the world."

China added, "And I'll be the best big sister in the world." They all smiled while Karen rocked him to sleep. Karen had to stay in the hospital for a few days to recuperate from childbirth while Michael, Tremaine, and China took Prince home to Neverland.

As exciting life was getting there were plenty of other surprises in store!


	20. Chapter 20

It was December 21st, 1988. Tyler Perry was hosting the NAACP Image Awards at the Dorothy Chandler Pavilion in Los Angeles, California. Tremaine Julian Lincoln and China Lisa Lincoln wanted to present a special new award to their mother, Dr. Karen Vanessa Lincoln.

Towards the end of the awards ceremony Tremaine and China came out holding two microphones and cue cards. Tremaine started off with, "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Tonight we would like to honor one of the world's greatest scientific minds with a special NAACP Award. Before she became a respected physician, veterinarian, scientist, inventor, author, and humanitarian she was something else equally important. She was our mother."

China added, "Before we present her with this special award it's important to know where she came from."

Soon the screen at the front of the pavilion lit up with pictures and videos of Karen in the past and present. China continued and read from her cue cards, "Karen Vanessa Lincoln was born on April 1st, 1960 in Atlanta, Georgia, the third of five children. Her father left the family when she was very young so she was raised by her mother, Victoria Lincoln, who earned a living as a maid. Since Karen grew up in the Deep South during the 1960s she was exposed to racism, sexism, and discrimination at an early age."

Tremaine then said, "Atlanta is home to a thriving black middle-class thanks to the universities and businesses located in the area."

China then added, "The black community is like a family. Blacks held meetings the local churches and discussed ways to end Jim Crow."

Tremaine then said, "Karen showed extraordinary intelligence at a very young age. She taught herself to read after her brothers taught her the alphabet. When she was four she finished all the books in the colored library and went to the white library to find something new to read. She was kicked out and later helped stage a sit-in which successfully integrated the Whites Only library. President Lyndon Johnson signed the Civil Rights Act on July 2nd, 1964, which outlawed discrimination based on race, color, religion, sex, or national origin."

China continued, "President Lyndon Johnson then passed the Voting Rights Act on August 6th, 1965. Blacks now had the power to vote who they wanted in or out of office."

Tremaine continued, "Karen, her siblings, and her cousins integrated Mount Vernon Elementary School, John Fitzgerald Kennedy Junior High School, and North Shore High School in the autumn of 1966."

China said, "On April 4, 1968 Reverend Doctor Martin Luther King, Jr. was assassinated in Memphis, Tennessee. His death sparked riots in over a hundred US cities, including Atlanta. By 1968 Karen, her siblings, and cousins were exploring the Black Panther Party. The Black Panther Party was founded in Oakland, California but opened chapters in several US cities, including Atlanta. The Black Panthers started free breakfast programs, free health and dental clinics, clothing exchanges, free sickle-cell anemia testing, and black history classes." Tremaine then said, "Since Karen showed a high degree of intelligence she went through some tests which confirmed that she was a gifted child. She skipped the fifth grade and went straight to the tenth grade. If you think high school is tough try going there when you're only ten years old." The audience laughed while China continued, "Then in 1972 Karen was admitted to Atlanta A&T University on a full academic scholarship."

Tremaine continued, "Karen was a star debater in high school and college. The Atlanta A&T Debating Team even won debate matches against Harvard University! Karen admired Dr. King, Malcolm X, JFK, Gandhi, and several other social equality leaders because of their power with words. Karen always says, 'With the right words you can change the world.'" China then said, "In 1972 Karen and her family were part of the Maynard Jackson campaign committee. In 1973 Maynard Jackson became Atlanta's first black mayor, making him the first black mayor of a major US city. At A&T Karen double majored in medicine and veterinary science. She graduated with two degrees in 1979 and moved to Los Angeles the next year to open up her practice."

Tremaine then stated, "As most of you know our mother has also become famous for her eccentricities. One of them is her gift of talking to animals. Say and think what you will but you have to admit she has a special connection with animals that no other vet, naturalist, or zoologist has. She soon rose to fame after she performed a life-saving operation on a leopard from the Los Angeles Zoo named Jamal. After that Karen's business soared and she was asked to travel across the world on scientific expeditions to study wildlife. She has also become a respected environmentalist, dedicated to saving God's Earth and all its wonderful creatures. The history of her success can be seen in her best-selling books on different natural habitats and the patents she has received for her inventions, which include the cellular phone and the compact disc. She has also traveled across the globe to give free medical aid to those most in need."

China exclaimed, "But the number one thing she's most famous for is being the first African-American woman to win the Nobel Prize for Medicine for her groundbreaking achievements in antibiotic research and discovery of the principle for production of monoclonal antibodies!" The audience cheered while China continued, "She is also the first African-American woman to be awarded the National Medal of Science for her work in natural science. As a result of these achievements, Karen has broken down racial and gender barriers in medicine and science. As a result of Atlanta A&T being her alma mater she has not only increased the reputation of Atlanta A&T University but of every historically black university in the USA."

Tremaine then said, "Thomas Edison said 'The three essentials to achieving anything worthwhile are first, hard work; second, stick-to-it-iveness; third, common sense.' Mom said if you wanna achieve great things it also helps if you were dropped on your head as a child. So to sum it up..." The screen soon flipped through all the pictures and videos of Karen's life from her childhood to the present day while Louis Armstrong's song, "Talk with the Animals" played in the background.

China went backstage, came out with an NAACP award, and said, "We would now like to present the first ever NAACP Image Award for Scientist of the Year to our mother, Dr. Karen Lincoln."

The whole audience cheered while Karen walked up the stage. She accepted the award and then hugged both her kids tightly. She then spoke into the microphone Tremaine handed to her and said, "I'm glad everyone got to meet my two greatest inventions." The audience laughed and cheered. Karen then said, "Michael, you're a part of this family too. So come on up." Michael came up to the stage, hugged Karen tightly, and kissed her on the cheek. Karen said, "I also want to invite my siblings, Isaac, Lisa, Julian, and Joshua. They're out there somewhere." Soon the Lincoln siblings all came up and hugged their sister. Karen said, "The Lincoln siblings are together again! When we were kids our neighbors used to call us The Fantastic Five!" The audience laughed then Karen continued, "First, I want to thank God, who makes all things possible. I want to thank my mother, for bringing me into the world. I also want to thank my Aunt Madea, the matriarch of our clan. I want to thank my brothers and sister. I also want to thank Martin Luther King, Jr. for his leadership, wisdom, and friendship. I want to thank all my teachers at Atlanta A&T University, the best university in the world. I want to thank all my colleagues and patients at my practice and the human and animal hospitals. I want to thank my children, Tremaine and China. They're the reason I get home from work early. I also want to thank my new son, Prince Jackson, another blessing in my life. I also want to thank Michael Jackson, for his unconditional love and support. I know the whole world thinks I'm weird, eccentric, and bizarre. But I've always known that I'm weird ever since the day I brought a jar of bugs to kindergarten and the whole class laughed at me. Kids always called me names like Egghead, Bookworm, Dr. Karenstein, and Crazy Karen. I wonder if the press got in touch with my old neighbors when they started popularizing the latter nickname." The audience laughed then Karen continued, "My Aunt Madea always says it's not what people call you its what you answer to. I answer and respond when someone needs help. Whether you're human or an animal I'll offer any help I can. The Chinese used to say, 'Give a man a fish and he eats for a day. Teach a man to fish and he eats for a lifetime.' That simple message teaches humankind to nurture with knowledge. The group of people who need education the most are our children because they are the hope for our future and hold the secrets for true peace on Earth."

The applause was deafening as Karen took a bow and then walked back to her seat with her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished this story! Don't worry I'll write about Karen, Tremaine, China, Michael Jackson, etc. in other stories.  
> So stay tuned!


End file.
